Albus, the heartbreaker
by tea break
Summary: What to do when you are hopelessly in love with Albus Severus Potter, son of the saviour of the world and infamous school heartbreaker?
1. Chapter 1

Let me introduce you Albus Severus Potter.

Right from the beginning I have to warn you. If you expect some extraordinary upgrade of Harry Potter you'd probably be disappointed, even though Albus looks a lot like his father. Just please do not ever mention this to him, one of the two things he hates the most is to be compared to his father. The other one is cabbage.

Don't get me wrong, Albus Potter is not any worse than Harry Potter, he is just different. And it will be obvious from the first time you meet him - the most prominent thing about his appearance is not a mop of jet black hair nor a pair of bright green eyes, even though he posses both of these features. The thing that will immediately catch your attention is his enormous ever-present smile, a skull splitting grin that is permanently imprinted on his face under all circumstances.

Some people tend to point out that Albus is what Harry Potter would look like had he not experienced such a traumatic childhood and against all odds they might be right. You'd never see such unconditionally optimistic smile on Harry Potter's face, even when he's genuinely laughing there are always ghosts of the past in his eyes. I personally guarantee you will never see any ghosts in Albus' eyes, on the contrary his eyes seems to permanently sparkle with mirth.

He might not be a natural entertainer like his cousin Fred Weasley, or an infamous prankster like his brother James Potter, but he has a special ability to lift your mood no matter how miserable you might feel at the moment and that (apart from being a son of the conqueror of the Dark Lord) makes him the most popular bloke in school.

It is also the main reason why I am hopelessly in love with him for the past 5 years. This and the fact that he is my best friend for approximately the same time.

But better start at the beginning.

I first met 'Bus (that's how I call him) at my first day at Hogwarts, more precisely in the compartment of Hogwarts Express where he joined me after being ditched by his brother. He looked exactly how I felt, throughoutly miserable and frightened.

To explain this I first have to tell you a bit about me: my name is Gwen and I am a muggle-born. When I received my Hogwarts letter, it finally confirmed my parent's suspicions that I indeed am not normal. I sometimes think that they even become scared of me a bit, because I have never been grounded nor reprimanded for anything since I first came back for summer holidays from Hogwarts.

But back to 'Bus. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. The sun was shinning and I found myself a deserted compartment to be as far away from the crowd as possible. Hidden behind the curtain I watched parents bid farewell to their offspring, various sorts of animals roaming the platform and groups of kids greeting each other after summer holidays apart. It made me feel lonely, my parents decided they'd rather not try to pass to platform 9 ¾ and kissed me goodbye already in front of King's Cross. When the train slowly started to move I sadly watched as some parents even ran along it shouting last instructions to their children. One man looked particularly miserable as he waved goodbye, a sobbing little girl clutched to his leg. His jet-black hair and her bright red made them look a bit funny couple. The platform disappeared from view and I felt my throat tighten I was on my own now, and who knew what was coming. The freight overtook me and I felt my eyes start watering against my will when suddenly two quarrelling voices outside of my compartment distracted me.

"Oh, do you have to follow me all the time? Can't I have a bit of privacy even at school?" Shouted an angry boy's voice.

"But I don't know anybody in here!" Replied another boy's voice, this time a little more squeaky and frightened one.

"Come on, half of the train is our relatives! Don't be such a baby, Al."

"They are all way too old for me!"

"And what about Rose, eh? Merlin's pants, you are so going to end up in Slytherin."

"I am NOT! Dad told me I can go to any house I choose if I really want to…"

"Yeah, well, dad will tell you anything to calm your hysterics. Anyway, I have some important business to do so amuse yourself elsewhere."

This final statement was followed by a sound of retreating steps. After a long moment of silence the door of my compartment opened and a skinny boy with a mop of black hair poked his head in. He looked on the verge of tears and asked quietly if there is any vacant seat. I just motioned in the vague direction of other 7 empty seats and he quickly sit down at the furthest corner from me. I was trying really hard not to stare at him too much but I couldn't help myself. He was simply too interesting to ignore. Apparently from a wizarding family when half of Hogwarts Express was related to him and on the top of it he strongly resembled the sad man from the platform 9 ¾. He must know then what was in store for us.

"Is really half of this train related to you?" I broke the silence unable to stop myself.

He jerked his head at my words and then blushed quite prominently.

"Not half, but there is loads of us." He answered reluctantly, shaking his head slightly. It was obvious that providing any information about his family made him feel uncomfortable but that couldn't stop me.

"What's it like? To have so many wizards in your family, I mean?" I continued eagerly.

"Normal. Well, as normal as it could be considering…well, you know…" He replied after a few moments of contemplating it.

"Oh, yeah." I wished I knew but I didn't. He was now eyeing me suspiciously and I felt my face redden for a change.

"What is Slytherin?" I blurted out after few excruciatingly silent moments.

"You are a muggle born, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"A what?" I asked puzzled, I've never heard this word before.

"You are a muggle born!" He exclaimed victoriously and for the first time he smiled. It was a genuine broad smile and somehow it managed to make the sun shine brighter.

"But what does it mean?" I was still confused though his smile was so contagious that I started to beam myself.

"Your parents are muggles…they are not wizards, right?" He continued when I kept staring at him blankly.

"No, they are bank clerks." I replied stupidly.

"You mean, like goblins?" He goggled at me incredulously.

"Heavens no, they are people!" I laughed and he produced the warmest grin possible.

And thus our friendship began. We both got into Griffindor, to Bus' immense relief, and we became pretty much inseparable even though we were as different as it could be. I was the one forcing him to do his homework in time; he was the one pulling my nose from books to show me the beauties of night flying. He was my guide of wizarding world; I was his bottomless source of muggle-world information. Soon I found out all about Bus' family and also that the sad man on the platform 9 ¾ was indeed his famous father. "I am not my dad", he always retorted whenever someone compared him to Harry Potter, so I quickly learned not. In our third year we both got into Griffindor Quidditch team, both as chasers. It was quite a shock for me because, in spite of Bus' tutoring, I didn't think about myself as a particularly skilled flyer and tent to fall from my broom more than was healthy. I suspect Fred Weasley, the Quidditch captain at the time, got a lot to do with it, he has always had a soft spot for me and even though I crashed into one of the goalposts during my audition I got accepted in the team.

Third year was my happiest year at Hogwarts but also my worst. It was a year when girls all over school got mad about Albus, shouting their lungs out at our every Quidditch practice, ambushing him in the corridors, trying to lure him to a date. The first March weekend during a particularly crazy encounter in the Entrance hall one Annabelle Hickins (local beauty) even kissed Bus square on the mouth. I felt as if someone had slapped me. I was shaking with rage, barely restraining myself from poking Annabelle's wonderful eyes out. There and then I realized that I was in love with him. It came suddenly and painfully like a bullet. I wanted to shout but instead I ran away as fast as I could, ignoring all curious stares on my way. Images of me kissing Bus filled my head and I got scared: nothing is going to be the same. I was right, more than I wanted to be. The very next morning Bus entered the Great Hall hand in hand with Annabelle and my heart broke. He was so happy (even happier than normal); all he could talk about was his new girlfriend, and all I could think of was pushing Annabelle off the stairs. So I started avoiding him and inevitably he got angry with me.

"What is going on? You've been hardly talking to me lately?" He cornered me one day.

"Well, you've been otherwise engaged…" I avoided his piercing gaze.

"What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I just don't like being the third wheel, that's all." I explained as calmly as I could.

"You didn't even have the chance of being the third wheel! I hardly saw you at all!" He bellowed.

"You didn't look like you miss me much!" I retorted, finally giving in to the anger that was building in me for the last two months. "The whole world doesn't involve around you, you know! I got better things to do than to babysit you all day!"

He looked taken aback, his famous smile wiped out of his face for once. I felt my cheeks redden under his long searching look but I stood my ground. I secretly hoped he would ask me what was happening so I could tell him what I felt for him, ask him to leave Annabelle and be with me. But I know I wouldn't do it, I missed my chance. He was with her and he was happy, end of discussion.

He gave me a long searching look and for what felt like eternity we were just staring at each other. My resolution was seeping out of me under the power of his x-ray green eyes. I felt no longer angry, I felt absolutely miserable. My eyes started watering and I knew that unless I do something quickly I would be weeping at his shoulder any moment. He must have noticed or maybe he might have felt the same, because his look softened and he reached his hand for me.

"Gwen, I…"He started, taking my hand in his. His eyes sparkling with new strange light I never saw before. It was mesmerizing, my heartbeat quickened and my cheeks got even redder. Maybe, just maybe he is about to declare his undying feelings for me, and he's going to promise to ditch that stupid girl.

"Al, darling, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" The high-pitched tones of Annabelle's voice pierced my thoughts. Albus let go of my hand immediately. The moment was gone and so I turned on the spot and walked away before they start kissing or doing other highly impertinent stuff.

"Gwen, wait!" He shouted after me but I didn't turn.

"I see you in class, Albus." I replied automatically. At that precise moment my heart hardened and I swore to myself to never let myself fantasize about 'Bus. He made his choice, and there was nothing I could do about that. I had to move on. And so I did. Well, at least I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus has always been a shy person. He's never been truly able to flirt with girls without stammering and blushing furiously. Soon after boarding to Hogwarts he developed a defense mechanism that activated whenever he was in the vicinity of a girl – he just smiled mutely, red in the face. Unfortunately for him this tactic has always had a magic appeal to girls – his smile is just too damn cute, obviously.

I was one of the few girls he was capable to communicate easily with, and actually the only one not related to him. That was before he started dating, of course. Although strangely his shyness didn´t disappear even when he got himself a girlfriend, on the contrary he became even more nervous whenever they were doing more than just holding hands. It would be immensely embarrassing for him to be caught snogging someone in public and I´ve been eternally grateful for this perk of his as it saved me a lot of painful moments.

Despite my resolution it really wasn't that easy to keep my calm watching Annabelle strutting around school dragging 'Bus along with her. At first I thought it impossible to be anywhere near them as I always felt a strong urge to puke or strangle someone, and it took me an inhuman portion of energy to build enough self-control to restrain from murdering anyone involved. It was unbearable. Every time I saw 'Bus giving Annabelle that "in-love look", the look that should have belonged to me, I felt like a part of me just died and I hated him for that. Only I couldn't hate him.

During last two months of my third year I spent long lonely evenings struggling with myself; one side of me was desperately looking for a light at the end of the tunnel in this whole mess of a situation, the other side was hatching evil revenge plans that even involved physical hurting of other people. Sometimes I was really shocked by sorts of torture I was capable of imagining. But hurting other people wouldn't help me much, and although seeing Annabelle being chased by a dragon would be a funny sight, it would have just a short time cheering effect. I simply had to accept the reality: 'Bus only sees me as a friend and if Annabelle disappears another one will eventually take up her place, therefore killing her off wouldn't change a thing. Unfortunately. It took me few weeks but eventually I was able to suppress the feeling of hot blazing hatred towards Annabelle and in time it got easier to be around 'Bus and his girl. Not that the pain subsided anyhow but I learnt not to pay any attention to it. I guess a broken heart never truly heals; you just have to get over it. So I did. I braved myself into looking at 'Bus only as a friend all potential fantasies forgotten and miraculously it worked. Although it was easier said than done.

By the end of our third year we were back on teasing-speaking terms with each other, but I can't say our friendship didn't change somehow. We couldn't talk freely about everything anymore. Certain topics were simply taboo – for instance we got to the unspoken agreement that we won't discuss our actual girlfriends (in 'Bus' case) or potential boyfriends (in my case). And when I was around he tactfully eliminated physical interaction with Annabelle to the minimum. Although I can't really say if the reason for it lay in my wellbeing or his pathological shyness. I was grateful nevertheless.

Even though I learned how to put up with Annabelle I couldn't really say I shared 'Bus' taste when it came to girlfriends. In fact it really surprised me how they could be with each other in the first place. She was practically pinned to his hip following him everywhere (with the light exception of a bathroom/restroom – but it cost 'Bus a lot of wooing). She went even so far as to demanding to stay with Albus in his room (even overnight), and if it weren't for the very loud and angry protests of 'Bus' roommates she would have achieved her goal.

Here I need to point out that Albus is by no means weak, he's just always been simply too peaceful to create unnecessary tension. In fact, it is almost humanly impossible to get Albus really angry. He has his growling moments but he never really screams at anyone, unless he is forced to touch the bottom of his nerves or patience, of course. Then you'd better run away from him as fast as you can because the roar he's capable to produce is window-shattering.

I really pitied his unfortunate situation with his clingy girlfriend Annabelle as I knew him well enough to understand he needed a solitary moment from time to time and he could be really uncomfortable to be around if he couldn't have a space for himself. In his relationship with Annabelle he was able to suppress his longings for solitude for a remarkably long time and tried to reason with her that they should be apart from each other from time to time. She always considered it as his way to ditch her and started crying uncontrollably until he gave up eventually and promised to never ditch her. Well, it was actually one of the very few times when 'Bus didn't keep his word, and for his own sake I am glad he didn't. He broke up with Annabelle after 8 months.

Coincidently it was my birthday and also the very same day I first kissed a boy. To be honest it was rather involuntarily from my side as Robbie Guild, a Ravenclaw 5th year, practically ambushed me in the corridor heading to the dungeons. He wished me happy birthday and with his cheeks glowing red he kissed me. It was brief and embarrassing and I didn't know what to do. Afterwards we just stared at each other for a while not aware of the audience we attracted in the process until he summoned up enough courage to ask me to Hogsmead. I agreed mainly because I wanted to save us any further embarrassment. That was enough to cause a several gasps from people that gathered around us and when I left Robbie in the corridor still smiling stupidly I could see them whispering eagerly. That evening I learnt that gossip at Hogwarts spreads faster than a forest fire and that ultimately you don't have a chance for a private life around here. Before I even reached the common room every single Gryffindor knew about my new "affair" with the Ravenclaw. I felt oddly self-conscious as everyone stared at me, I was not used to being in the spotlight, it's been always 'Bus' job. I searched the room for him and finally found him rather uncharacteristically sitting in the dark corner of the room away from the crowd (consisting mainly of his relatives, as usual). I sat beside him and was surprised to found his face stripped off his usual broad grin, he was eyeing me rather sadly instead.

"Heard about your new boyfriend. Congratulations." He said softly, still not smiling.

I frowned; it wasn't like him to be all somber like that. Something has to be bothering him… Suddenly a crazy idea crept in my head, and before I could dismiss it with my experienced common sense, my heart started racing in my chest: maybe, just maybe he got jealous of Robbie because he realized that he feels something for me. For a while I just stared at him trying in vain to suppress the excited anticipation building in my heart. He simply stared back at me with that strangely sad expression.

"Thank you, we are going to Hogsmead this weekend…"I peeped finally not really paying attention to what I was saying. He face twisted painfully and I realized I just broke the unspoken treaty and mentioned my love life plans…but then he started it.

"I know. In fact, _everybody_ in here knows." He stated dryly gesturing about the common room where groups of Gryffindors gossiped cheerfully throwing glances my way. I felt my cheeks reddening.

"I just thought that you can join us with Annabelle, that's why I mentioned it…" I replied feebly, trying to ignore all the stares. James Potter gave me a thumb up and I wished earth would swallow me whole.

"Well, that would be a bit inappropriate considering we've just broke up." He explained reluctantly and my little bubble of hope burst instantly – no wonder he was sad, he just broke up with his girlfriend. I felt the familiar painful stab in my heart and inwardly cursed my hopeful nature. I felt really stupid.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked miserably.

"I just did." He replied with a faintest trace of his usual smile.

"Why?" It was the only thing I was able to get through my constricted throat.

He searched my face for a long time before shrugging finally. "It wouldn't work anyway. She is just too…different."

I couldn't suppress a chuckle. Annabelle indeed was different; in fact she was as different as it could be – with her pink dresses and constant giggling, with her ever-present glittering lip-gloss and sickeningly sweet perfume. He smiled briefly his bright green eyes boring into me and I felt the familiar heat spreading on my cheeks. I was no longer able to look into his eyes and rather pretended to be very interested in the carpet pattern. Then I heard a soft chuckle, and when I looked up I found out his wicked grin back on its usual place.

"What?" I asked defensively suspecting some mischief coming on.

"How was he?" He shot finally, squirming slightly in his seat.

"Who?" I was puzzled by his question.

"The Guild guy, dah. Is he a good kisser?" 'Bus pressed on.

I felt my face going even redder as he was staring at me exquisitely. I took a moment to search my memories and as I thought about it I wasn't overly impressed by Robbie's snogging skills, but then I was obviously too embarrassed to enjoy it completely.

"He wasn't bad..." I started unconsciously only to realize that I didn't have anything else to say about it. It just wasn't particularly memorable.

"Is that all?" 'Bus' face fell.

I nodded hesitantly, having no clue where this was heading.

"Was he really that _bad_?" He goggled at me in disbelief, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"What? NO! He was good, really good! He was BRILLIANT actually! And stop grinning at me!" I yelled at him desperately. People around the common room stopped buzzing and turned their full attention to us.

'Bus started to laugh. "OK, OK, Merlin, keep your pants on!" He gave me another infamous wicked grin and just as I was about to calm down and pick up some less embarrassing topic to discuss, 'Bus suddenly turned to face the common room and proclaimed loudly: "Gwen, here, didn't have much of a snog today!" I felt I would faint at any moment as the whole common room "ahhhed" in unison sending me sympathetic smiles. "So in order to cheer her up we are officially throwing her a party tonight!" He exclaimed and at that very moment Fred Weasley appeared right next to him holding a huge chocolate cake with one lighted candle.

"Happy birthday, G!" They wished me in unison and although my cheeks were burning with embarrassment I felt truly happy for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Potter is not a regular bloke. In fact he's far from ordinary. And when you are lucky enough to meet his family you understand why. I first had the opportunity to visit 'Bus' home during the Christmas holiday in my fourth year. 'Bus invited me to stay with them after he found out I was staying at Hogwarts. My parents decided to rather spend Christmas with my aunt and uncle in Australia that year. I had been dating Robbie Guild for 2 months already so I felt quite confident about staying with 'Bus in one house without doing anything I might later regret. Not that I would ever do anything worth regretting when it came to 'Bus. Well, to explain this I'd need to go back to the day of my first date with Robbie Guild.

It happened during one rather cold October Hogsmead weekend and it turned out to be much more joyful than I expected. Apart from being extremely shy Robbie proved to be really funny. I couldn't remember who made me laugh so much lately (if I don't count members of Weasley and Potter clan – but you somehow expect it from them). Being Chief Editor of Hogwarts's student newspaper "Quirky Quill" Robbie possessed rather sarcastic vocabulary, and once he overcame his tongue-tight moments he became an excellent companion. We started our date by discussing safe topics like books but after few gulps of butter beer we slowly moved through school gossip to sappy poems, and by the evening I was already signing rude songs along with old hags and vampires. Our afternoon at Hog's Head quickly passed and after three butter beers I felt cheerful and light-headed. Robbie accompanied me to the portrait of the Fat Lady and we parted with a tender kiss that surprisingly woke up butterflies in my stomach. All in all it could have been one of the best days of my life had Albus not decided to choose this very evening to kiss Zoe Feather by the fireplace in Gryffindor common room.

During my rather short life I've learned quite a few important things that I would carry with me for the rest of my life: not to talk with my month full, to always agree with crazy people, not to trust Slytherins to keep a secret, and to always rely on my instincts. And it was my instincts that more or less safely led me through rather turbulent years of Hogwarts school life – most of the time I didn't know what was happening to me and I was doing what I felt was right. Well, most of the time anyway. And it was my instinct that led me straight to bed that night without shouting at 'Bus or slapping him, because I wanted to hurt him physically so much. I was feeling happy without even the slightest interaction of Albus or any of his family members, but then here he was again forcing his presence to my consciousness with all its painful consequences. Damn him. Deep down I knew I wasn't truly angry with him, I was angry with myself for letting 'Bus have still such a great influence on my life. Thankfully my legs carried me to the dark shelter of my room to cool down. As I lay in bed that night staring at the dark ceiling I realized that my world does not necessarily have to revolve around one Albus Potter and that I should make more friends outside of his family. However impossible it may have seemed till then (considering that half of school was related to him). I don´t remember when I finally fell asleep but when I woke up next morning I was truly calm and to my immense surprise for the first time I really didn't care if 'Bus was dating again or was just trying his snogging skills on some random girl. Of course he was dating, it was still ´Bus and wouldn´t just snog someone, but who cares, I certainly didn´t. I was able to communicate with him in a civilized manner without being swept by hormones or hysteric reactions and I was so proud of myself. It was the very moment when I felt truly grown up for the first time. Well, at least for a while.

But back to my first holidays with Potters. Although I felt all confident and grown up I was on the verge of nervous breakdown when the day came for our departure. It was quite understandable as it was my first visit in a purely wizarding house, not to mention the house of the most famous wizard of all time (if you don´t count Merlin). As we weren't authorized to Apparate yet and all Potter boys for some reason hated Floo powder travelling we were forced to use the Knight Bus which turned out to be really nightmarish experience. From the first moment I got in I had to fight a strong urge to puke on the spot and for the rest of our journey James was making fun of my pale green face. I secretly envied Lily Potter who made a wise move and travelled along with the whole Weasley clan by Floo.

"Oh my, Dad will think we brought home one of the Merpeople. By the way, Al, you did tell him that you invited someone over, didn't you?" James asked suspicious between his never-ending fits of smirks.

'Bus didn't reply but he suddenly turned very pale.

"Merlin's pants, Al! How stupid can you get! You know how he hates unexpected strangers in the house! You really know how to prepare a true Christmas atmosphere, don't you?" James stated sarcastically, finally not smirking.

I turned my now panic stricken face to 'Bus trying to mutely lure some consolation out of him. He just gave me a pained expression and I finally puked on his shoes.

When we arrived at Potters after more than three hours of unbelievably bumpy ride I thought at first that we got off at the wrong stop. I don't know why but I expected a spectacular mansion with ornamented high fence and strict security measures. What was before me was a rather ordinary looking house at two floors with unbelievably bushy garden. It looked very cozy and peaceful under the thick layer of snow - it could have been a house of Santa Claus all right - but not a house of the Head of the Auror Department. Just when I was about to look for another house in the vicinity that would better match my "mansion" image, a chiming female voice carried to us:

"James, Albus, is that you?"

"MUM!" Both of my companions bellowed in unison and started running towards the tiny garden gate that I overlooked before. There was a woman already standing carrying a lit-up wand. She was smiling from ear to ear and it was immediately clear to me who 'Bus inherited his irresistible grin from. It was unmistakably famous Mrs. Potter.

"Oh, I am so glad to see you again!" She hugged and kissed them both, and she was about to head back to the house when she spotted me shivering on the spot.

"May I help you, dear?" She smiled at me and I wasn't able to produce a single sound. The wand she was holding was casting a strange light on her face and the moonlight gave her whole figure an eerie glow. She looked beautiful and powerful and for a moment I could vividly imagine her in the midst of roaring fight at the Battle of Hogwarts we heard about so much at school.

"She's…she's my friend Gwen." 'Bus came nervously to my rescue.

"Aha." His mother gave him a significant look. She must have been mutely asking him what am I doing here as 'Bus shivered slightly under her gaze.

I expected to be sent back to Hogwarts that very moment when to my surprise Mrs. Potter chuckled and outstretched her hand to me.

"Hello, Gwen, I am Ginny Potter, Al's mum." She introduced herself rather unnecessarily. "I've heard so much about you from everyone! I am glad to finally meet you in person." We shook hands and her wand-light temporarily blinded me.

"Are you alright, darling?" She frowned as the wand-light undoubtedly revealed my still green face. Without waiting for a reply, that I was probably not able to provide anyway, Mrs. Potter pushed me towards the house.

If my first impression of the house was rather disappointing then seeing it from the inside was the complete opposite. It was AMAZING! In fact it looked more like storage of some crazy shop selling jokes along with antiques and bizarre protective equipment. Moving photos of Potter family and friends covered every inch of the wall in the entrance hall and I recognized most of them from our _Recent History_ textbook. Around big old chandelier several Golden Snitches were wildly zooming; and the rickety stairs leading to the upper floor was covered with runes engraved to the wood. But above all an intriguing smell filled my lungs with the first breath I took inside. It was a smell of homemade sweets, flowers, old wood and something I couldn't quite define. It was a smell of true home. I felt my face forming a huge smile without my intention and I understood why 'Bus was grinning all the time - when you grew up in a house like this you simply couldn't help it. I turned to 'Bus who was beaming even more broadly than usual.

"Thank you" I whispered to him gratefully. 'Bus squeezed my hand reassuringly and chuckled lightly.

"Hey! How was your trip?" Lily came running into the hall clutching a wet towel to her head.

"What happened to you?" 'Bus asked concerned.

"Rather unceremonious landing in our kitchen fireplace." Lily winked mischievously revealing a huge knag on her forehead.

"See, that's exactly why I hate Floo travel!"

"Well, Knight Bus could be dangerous as well. Especially for your shoes, little brother." James smirked pointing at the tips of 'Bus' brown leather boots that still bore marks of my puke. I cringed ashamed.

"HARRY, boys are home! Come down already!" Mrs. Potter shouted to the ceiling and immediately we could hear distant steps. 'Bus let go of my hand at once.

Down the stairs was hurrying a rather weary-looking Mr. Potter and though he aged a little he looked exactly like his portrait on the front cover of our DADA spell book. Behind round shaped spectacles was a pair of unbelievably green eyes that automatically scanned the whole room. Unlike his wife he spotted my presence immediately. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes instantly flew to 'Bus who turned red as Gryffindor banner his smile faltering. Mr. Potter stopped at the foot of the stairs looking alert.

"I am so happy to see you, Dad!" James tried to diffuse the tension by hugging his father.

"Glad to see you too, James." Even though Mr. Potter smiled his eyes seemed still a little wary flicking from me to 'Bus and back. When he finally greeted 'Bus with hug as well his features got more serious as he outstretched his hand to me.

"As my sons seem unlikely to introduce us I have to do it myself. I am Harry Potter." He shook my hand firmly and briefly.

"I am Gwen Lively. Pleased to meet you, Sir." I beeped, suddenly feeling dizzy under the investigative X-ray gaze of the Savior of the World. Up close he looked even more impressive then from afar. His face was covered with tiny little battle scars and I had to summon all my self-control not to search his forehead for the famous lightning bolt-shaped one. I knew from 'Bus that his father hates when people stare at his forehead. I chose to look at his hands instead and saw a slim scar there as well.

At hearing my name Mr. Potter's face visibly relaxed and for the first time since his arrival he genuinely smiled. "You are the famous Al's friend we've heard so much about! Why didn't you tell me you're bringing your friend for Christmas, Al?" He turned to 'Bus a bemused smile playing on his lips.

"I guess, I forgot." 'Bus replied sincerely.

"Wonder why I am not surprised." His father laughed.

The rest of the house was pretty much as crazy as the entrance hall - full of mysterious buzzing objects and old paintings vividly chatting with each other. I was immediately provided with a camping bed in Lily's room and huge pile of sausages for dinner. Once Mr. Potter overcame his wary nature he started bombarding me with questions about my hobbies and interests and Mrs. Potter obligingly showed me her collection of racing brooms. Without hesitation I was adopted to the Potter family and it felt really good. The next day we started helping to prepare the whole house for the arrival of the whole Weasley family.

"Every year one of our families is hosting the Christmas at their house and this year it's our turn." 'Bus explained to me why everyone was so frantically running around the house decorating, tiding, cooking, cursing or otherwise contributing to the Christmas atmosphere. Mr. Potter was for instance standing miserably in the back yard of the house trying in vain to build a huge tent to accommodate all of the Christmas guests. When James, 'Bus and I came to help him he was cursing silently nursing his burned finger; few feet away one of the chairs was furiously spitting sparkles. He was obviously trying to melt the snow around the whole area.

"What are you doing, Dad?" James was unable to suppress amused tone.

"Having the time of my life here!" His father retorted angrily, he took a deep breath to compose himself and added apologetically, "I am not good at this stuff. I've always preferred defensive spells to house-keeping ones." He chuckled to himself.

"Well, I love house-keeping spells… so you can leave it to me." I lied. I really hate all magic connected to tidying a place or building something but I wanted to be useful somehow. Mr. Potter smiled at me gratefully. "I am afraid it's way too complicated for a young lady. But thank you, Gwen."

"Don't worry, Dad. We gonna make it." James stated confidently and although it didn't calm his father at all he finally surrendered and went back to the house.

"So, where are we going to start?" I asked pulling out my wand.

"Have no idea." Replied the guys in unison and started to laugh.

Few hours later, after a three-course dinner I was lying in my camping bed feeling happier than I could remember. We managed to build the tent in the end, sturdy enough to survive hordes of people. It's true it cost us several bruises, burns and knags, but it was a huge satisfaction. I felt as if without my participation the Christmas Eve wouldn't come the next day. It was of course pure nonsense but this place was so strangely magical that it made me feel special like I can achieve whatever I choose to.

The next day Christmas Eve indeed did come and along with it every Weasley of the country. I felt like Alice in the Wonderland as since the very morning the December 24th appeared to be a parade of "Recent History" textbook characters – all of Weasley siblings with their respective spouses, Al's Grandparents, Professor Longbottom and even the famous crazy traveller Luna Scamander; all of them looked exactly like their textbook portraits and it made me feel like I already knew them, which of course was totally false. Who I knew personally though were their numerous offspring as majority of them were my Hogwarts schoolmates. There was few of them I didn't know personally but I heard of them from 'Bus: Ted Lupin who finished Hogwarts before I got in and Scamander twins who were 9 and therefore still homeschooled. The house and the garden tent immediately filled with loud chatting and laughter and after a while I was naturally included in the conversation as if I was a long lost relative. I immediately became a favorite person of Mr. Arthur Weasley who happened to be a great Muggle lover, so I had to explain to him what was the strange box I carried with me all the time (a mobile phone) and why was it beeping (my parents sending messages).

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, leave the poor girl alone, Arthur!" Mrs. Molly Weasley came to collect her husband and dragged him to help his sons to chop some wood for the fire. "I am so sorry, dear! He can be really persistent sometimes." She winked at me and disappeared in the kitchen. I was then immediately engaged in Hide-and-Seek play with Scamander twins and when I was hiding in the broom cupboard I accidentally overheard Mr. and Mrs. Potter secretly whispering in the hall; they were finishing Christmas decorations together currently struggling with an angry-looking gnome. I didn't intent to listen to their conversation but when I heard my name I couldn't help it.

"I am so relieved Al didn´t take home his girlfriend. When I first saw Gwen I was really worried!" Muttered Mr. Potter to his wife while pining gnome's little fists together.

"Why? She's so adorable!"

"I know now but I though she was Annebelle or what's her name…"

"Harry, how can you be so ignorant? Al's not dating Annabelle anymore." Mrs. Potter scowled at her husband, grabbing gnomes kicking little feet.

"Oh, well, maybe Al will start dating Gwen. They seem to get along well, I guess…"

"Come on, Harry, don't you remember that Al has a new girlfriend? He's dating Zoe now."

"And how do you know all that stuff?" Harry Potter retorted irritated. He was now trying to paint the gnome in gold colour and was faced with rather fierce opposition.

"I actually pay attention to my son's letters. You should try it sometimes." Ginny Potter winked at her husband who was already getting purple-faced from all the effort.

"I never imagined Al to be such a Casanova? He's only 15!" He splattered glaring furiously at the gnome who now painted gold looked even more menacing.

"Merlin, Harry, he's no Casanova! You dated at 15 as well if I remember correctly!" Mrs. Potter was now trying to dress the gnome in little golden tutu failing miserably.

"That's true," admitted Mr. Potter reluctantly. "But I had just one date and was way more shy around girls! He must have inherited it from you, scarlet woman! OUCH, he bit me!" He raised his right hand where indeed a fresh drop of blood glistened in the dim light of the room.

"Why didn't you petrify the poor creature at the beginning?" Mrs. Potter scolded at her husband drawing her wand.

"I didn't think it would be necessary. Why are we doing it again?"

"It's a long family tradition. Petrificus totalus!"

I couldn't sleep that night. I was watching the lights lazily licking the ceiling and I envied 'Bus his family, the warmth of love I never experienced before. I closed my eyes and tried to perceive the way I felt forever - I'd been taken care of, effortlessly included into the family, I felt really loved for the first time. I don't want to sound ungrateful now like my parents don't love me, of course they do but they never showed it that openly, I could count the times I was hugged on fingers of one hand; and since they found out I was a witch they became scared of me. And even though Potters were practically strangers to me I felt here more at home than I ever felt with my parents. I was grateful I could meet all other members of 'Bus' huge family; the ones I knew already and the ones I only heard of. They were all as welcoming as Potters, and for a while I could pretend they were my family too.

When I woke up in the morning of 25th December in my camping bed by the window to my utter shock I found several packages at the foot of my bed. They were all carefully wrapped in bright red paper.

"Merry Christmas, Gwen!" Lily who was already wide-awake chimed happily from her bed. She was eagerly tearing paper off her presents. "Oh, another jumper from Granny." She rolled her eyes and pulled out vividly pink pullover with huge Golden Snitch on the front.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Here, these must be yours." I passed her the packages from my bed.

"No, they're yours. There's your name on them. See?"

I looked in disbelief at the golden letters that were indeed forming my name. "But who…my parents already sent my presents to me before Christmas and Robbie doesn't know your address…"

"They're from us, you fool. I bet there's one from Dad too. He can't stand when someone doesn't get enough presents at Christmas." Lily stated matter-of-factly unpacking yet another of her numerous presents. It took me several minutes to take in the fact that I will more presents for Christmas, 6 of them in fact.

The first and the biggest one turned out to be a jumper in deep magenta colour with huge yellow star on the front. It was beautiful. When Lily spotted it she started laughing. "Oh my, Granny made you one too. Mum must have told her you're here. Don't worry you don't have to wear it in public."

"No, it's amazing. You're lucky to have Grandparents like that." I tried the jumper on and apart from having too long sleeves it fitted perfectly.

In the second and tiniest package I found a pack of Daydream Drops and two pair of Extendable Ears and it was clear to me that the only person who had unlimited access to these things was indeed Fred Weasley. I made a mental note to thank him later.

Other two packs were full of sweets from Rose and Hugo and wildly coloured earrings from Roxanne.

When I opened the fifth package I pulled out a leather etui containing Broom Repair Servicing Kit. I remembered my battered old Nimbus 2000 that would indeed need all the help in the world to become a decent broom again.

Lily beamed at me from her bed. "It's from us. You know, we're all Quidditch freaks." She turned slightly pink and laughed.

I didn't need her confession to know who were the biggest fans of this sport and who could possibly come up with the idea of a Broom Kit as a present. Well, having ex-professional Quidditch player for a Mum can do that to people.

"Thank you, Lily. It's fantastic! My broom will be now faster than ever!" I smiled gratefully at her.

"It can't do miracles, you know. So if I were you I wouldn't get my hopes too high. And don't thank me, it was Al's idea anyway." She winked at me. I swore I'd deal with 'Bus later, that traitor. Although when I though of that I got him a present too.

The last package contained a rather thick spell book: "1000 and 1 Spells for Your Clean Household" and I knew immediately who this gift was from. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who gave it to you?" Lily stared at the book in disbelief.

"I guess it was your father." I still couldn't stop laughing.

"I didn't know you're into cleaning spells…"

"I hate them." And then we both laughed till our stomachs ached.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Severus Potter is a rather extraordinary in many aspects and I'm not saying it just because I have a soft spot for him. It's commonly known fact (especially among Hogwarts' female inhabitants) that Albus Potter is simply amazing.

He's a brilliant friend always willing to help and sacrifice his own comfort for this of others. For instance he spent countless nights tutoring Scorpius Malfoy in defensive spells so he could chase the poor Slytherin bugger during the day for trying to date his cousin Rosie. 'Bus is also an amazing Quidditch player cooperating flawlessly with all team members, and could be always counted on to catch the Snitch. Although I must admit he can sometimes be a rather ballistic Captain forcing his team to practice till they drop, literally. I fell off my broom (almost entirely) out of exhaustion several times. Albus is a very brave man and like his Father he excels in DADA spells. He's not even afraid of professor Woodbridge, Hogwarts' Transfiguration teacher, among students more commonly known as "Kraken", who is suspected of being Voldemort's descendant as his favourite punishment is to transfigure students into smelly socks. 'Bus has spent remarkably huge portion of his studying time at Hogwarts in a form of a particularly smelly garment but it doesn't stop him from trying to boldly prevent Kraken from transfiguring other students. All in all, it is not hard to find him intriguing.

What is much less known about Albus Potter though is the fact that he has appallingly bad taste for cloths, for furniture… well, for everything, really. If you're about to be at a receiving end of his generosity and he decides to give you a present you'd better pray for Quidditch equipment otherwise you might end up with puppy-patterned scarf or a sickly green purse with rhinestones. I got a spectacular collection of these gifts and remember vividly every single time I got one of them. They weren't particularly pleasant moments - I'm not a good actor and it's always been awkward…like the Valentine's Day in our fourth year…

"Happy Valentine's, G!" 'Bus beamed at me.

"Thank you. Happy Valentine's to you, too." I smiled back feeling lightheaded and happy. It was the first 14th February when I was actually dating someone and I had planned a romantic evening at the top of the Astronomy Tower with Robbie.

"I got you something special this time. I know you never like my presents…"

"That's not true, I love them!" I interrupted him unconvincingly.

"This time you gonna love it, I promise." He handed me red envelope and was radiating anticipation. I felt my hands starting to sweat. Please, just let it not be singing Valentine's card. I smiled feebly at him and fumbled with the paper trying to postpone the revealing moment as much as possible.

"Oh, I forgot a card for you in my room! Let me get it and we can open them together!" I suggested desperately.

"Don't be silly. You don't have to give me anything. Go on, open it!" 'Bus hypnotized me with his X-ray green eyes smiling from ear to ear, he was clearly very pleased with himself and it was always a bad sign.

When I finally opened the envelope waterfall of glitters fell out. I froze and braced myself for what was about to come. With trembling fingers I pulled out a fluffy vividly red card sprinkled with golden glitters – it wouldn't look bad if worn by a stripper but as a Valentine's Card it was pretty terrifying.

"Wow, that's just…wow." I stuttered, trying to look awed. 'Bus gave me a searching look and his smile faltered.

"You don't like it, do you?"

I didn't want to lie to him so I opened the card instead. Inside, under the thick layer of purple glitters, was a single sentence written in golden letters: 'No matter where I go, no matter what I do, you're always on my mind, I want to be with you'. I stared at it for few moments and even though I knew it was a sentence I'd find in half of Hogwarts' Valentines I felt like it spoke right to me. It was from 'Bus, he scribbled it in his unreadable tiny handwriting, he chose this very sentence to tell me how he felt about me and I knew I felt the same about him. I looked up at him with slightly teary eyes relieved that this time I wouldn't have to lie to him.

"It's amazing. I love it."

"Serious?" He grinned still uncertainly.

I nodded.

"I KNEW IT! Girls just can't resist glittery and fluffy stuff!" He exclaimed punching the air victoriously. "I was kinda worried I overdid it with this wishy-washy sentence, you know…" His cheeks turned pink and I felt a dreadful suspicion creeping up my spine. "I wanted to write a joke inside but Lily convinced me to put there the poem she found in Witch Weekly and I gave in…so sorry for that." He apologized blushing furiously. My romantic bubble popped as quickly as it inflated. It should have been clear to me right from the start - 'Bus has never been particularly eloquent type of person and even if he felt romantic about me he would never put it into words, not to mention rhymes. I laughed inwardly at my stupidity and was thanking Merlin for Robbie who would certainly not consider appropriate to put a wisecrack in Valentine's card.

"You were right. The verse was a bit farfetched, a joke would be better." I proclaimed knowing pretty well that from that moment on my Valentine cards would be glittery and fluffy.

'Bus' terrible taste manifests itself also in his choice of cloths. While being at Hogwarts it is usually concealed by his school uniform with the tiny diversion in form of his socks (mismatching with various colourful patterns). But when you decide to take Albus Potter among Muggles you have to carefully pick cloths for him (each piece with a satisfying background story) otherwise most probably he's going to combine a frock coat with quilt and high-heeled shoes and feel very happy about it.

In the summer before our fifth year I invited 'Bus along with Robbie to my brother's wedding. 'Bus just broke up with Zoe and I wanted to cheer him up; this streak of goodwill however cost me long hours of negotiating his outfit, as he can be very stubborn about it.

"'Bus, trust me, you can't wear Wellington boots to a wedding. Everyone's going to be dressed up…"

"But these ones are black and pretty shiny, look!" He waved heatedly with his new pair of rubber boots. We were sitting in his room surrounded by clothes that we found his closet or borrowed from unfortunate fellow Gryffindors.

"Well, yes, but unless it's raining like hell, they're pretty inappropriate!" I retorted impatiently. 'Bus shot me an angry look and I knew he wouldn't give up without a fight. "Why don't you want to wear these?" I pointed at a pair of lacquered shoes you'd normally wear with a tuxedo. Daniel Smith lent them to us in exchange for a free ride on 'Bus' Firebolt 3.0.

"They wouldn't look good with the hat."

"What hat?"

"You know, the hat I got for Christmas…"

"Are you suggesting the _pointed_ _purple wizard hat_ you got from your Grandma?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep, it's perfect for occasions like these." He announced proudly.

"No, it's not! It's a _wizard_ hat, 'Bus, and we're going to a _Muggle_ wedding. Besides you can't enter the church with your hat on." I exclaimed relieved that I found a logical reasoning.

"Ok, I leave the hat and the boots but I keep the cape!" He negotiated. "If you can't wear a cape to wedding then I don't know what you can."

"It's a woman cape." I pointed out feebly.

"Just because it's yellow it doesn't mean it's not for men."

"It's embroidered." I got up and started screening his wardrobe for the aforementioned piece of cloth.

"Well, it just has a rural touch to it." He didn't give up. I finally found the cape and examined closely its roses and lilies pattern.

"There are flowers on it." I showed it to 'Bus.

"I can transfigure them so they look like animals." He offered after a while.

"Like it would help." I muttered massaging the bridge of my nose.

"Why don't you just admit that you're ashamed of me?" He accused me finally.

"What?"

"If I can't be myself I'd just better not go at all."

"That's not true! I just want to spear half of my relatives a heart attack at the sight of you." Seeing the hurt look on his face I quickly continued. "Look, in the Muggle world you'd dress like that if you were a transvestite or a psycho. It's a very important day for my brother and I don't want it to be spoiled. _Please_."

"Ok, then." He gave up eventually and agreed to wear a tuxedo with appropriate shoes and no hat. At the wedding day he indeed arrived in conventional outfit and looked even more handsome than usual. All lean and messy haired, the black cloths well complimenting his bright green eyes that stood out like a pair of piercing jewels. He received a lot of admiring looks despite the fact that he added a little touch of his to this "boring outfit" - a huge yellow flower in the flap of his tuxedo. I didn't protest because I knew it could have been much worse.

"I think that white wedding dresses are overrated. I mean, look at her, she would look much prettier in dark green…" He commented expertly when we were leaving the church and I couldn't help but laugh.

The wedding feast and following garden party was at bride's parents house and we had a pretty smashing time. I managed to get both of my companions drunk very soon and found out that Robbie was surprisingly pleasant dancer despite his alcohol-fuelled state. We danced for several songs until he couldn't control his feet anymore and had to sit down at the nearest table where he fell asleep immediately. Left with my unconscious boyfriend I started looking for my best friend whom I finally spotted at the bar entertaining a couple of my cousins. He happily motioned at me to join them.

"This is Tracy and Patricia." He presented me my cousins proudly.

"I know. I practically grew up with them." I smiled at the girls who were positively beaming, as would anyone who had the chance to be in the radiating vicinity of Albus Potter.

"We were discussing couples and their potential life-span." He continued unperturbed sipping some wildly coloured cocktail.

"And what did you find out?"

"Well, it's obviously nice to have someone but nothing is forever." He summarized cheerfully.

"So you don't believe in love for the whole life?" I raised my eyebrows. 'Bus has always been a hopeless romantic dreaming about the right girl to be with.

"It's impossible to find just one person you could stand, not to mention love, your whole life. You eventually start getting on each other's nerves." He concluded grimly.

"What about your parents? Are they getting on each others nerves?" I frowned. It wasn't 'Bus' style to talk like that and I didn't like it.

"Take for instance you and Robbie." He avoided my answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you couldn't tear your eyes off Robbie all day but as soon as the poor prick's tired you dump him and look for another source of entertainment. It's simple." He smiled innocently and I felt a strong urge to slap him.

"You shouldn't drink anymore." Was all I could get through my gritted teeth. He just laughed, hiccupped and grabbed a new glass of his colourful drink. If it weren't my brother's big day I'd have slapped him there and then with all my might. Instead I composed myself and gave a constrained smile to my cousins who given the change of the atmosphere rather decided to quietly leave.

"Don't tell me that you still believe you'll find your prince charming." 'Bus laughed refilled with alcohol.

"Maybe I already found him." I shot out angrily. 'Bus' smile faltered for a while but he restored it almost immediately so I might have just imagined it.

"And did you tell Robbie about him?" He winked at me teasingly. I've seen 'Bus drunk countless times but he'd never been so vindictive, so negative. His usual radiant smile was replaced with a sour replica.

"What's wrong with you?" I was confused and disappointed. It was as if someone had just swapped 'Bus with his evil twin. What on Earth happened to him? And then it hit me – in all that happy frenzy of a wedding day I forgot about his break-up with Zoe- it must have gotten to him. I swallowed a sharp retort and tried to smile instead. "I am sorry for happened between you and Zoe but it doesn't mean you should give up on love. That anyone should."

He just gazed at me for what felt like eternity, his sarcastic smile slowly dissipating so in the end he was just staring at me intently. Even though I felt that familiar jolt in my stomach as always when he looked at me, for the first time I wasn't blushing nor feeling dizzy, I was immune to his piercing green eyes and he was the first to look away. He ran a hand through his hair and then adjusted the ridiculous yellow flower in the flap of his tuxedo, clearly not knowing what to do with his hands.

"I hope you're going to invite me to your wedding then." 'Bus said finally in a very soft voice barely above the whisper. When he looked back into my eyes for a brief moment he seemed fragile and sad, no light in his usually sparkling eyes. For the first time his childlike halo disappeared and I could see a grown-up man carrying a weight on his shoulders. I felt a chill run up my spine.

"Likewise." I beeped feebly suddenly feeling weak in the knees.

"You can bet I'll invite you as you'll be my maid of honour." He winked at me mischievously, sparkles back in their rightful place.

"Albus, I…" I took his hand and wanted to say something to him although I hardly knew what. Maybe I wanted to assure him that I was there for him no matter what happened, maybe I wanted to apologize for Zoe and her cheating on him, I don't remember because then my brother came and we joined in the jolly conversation with the newly weds. So I squeezed 'Bus' hand instead hoping it would say all I wanted to say to him.

It was the last time we spoke that summer as he came to bed soon afterwards that evening and left early the next morning. When I came back to Hogwarts from summer holidays he was already dating Rachel Marot. She was a year younger Slytherin, with the intelligence of a teaspoon and twisted sense of humour, and I realized that unfortunately 'Bus' bad taste applied to girls as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts has always been known (and highly popular among students) for its rather benevolent attitude towards any kind of restrictions, and throughoutly democratic atmosphere. However such an old and huge place like this castle has had its hidden mysteries and long accepted rules that incorporate themselves into students' lives without them even noticing. Everyone knows for instance that one's not supposed to go to the kitchens, hide in broom closets, climb the ramparts, or wander around Forbidden Forest. However what've been more subtle and "between the lines" were the rules applying to our everyday Hogwarts lives and ultimately to our social status. All of these rules to live by were always referred to as "the Code". It was in your best interest to learn this unwritten Code to live by as soon as possible after your first boarding into the school otherwise you could end up as the biggest loser without the slightest idea how it had happened. For example for some reason you should avoid using the second floor bathroom if you didn't want to be called a "smelly poo" (I can only imagine what horrors would reveal to me in this bathroom as I rather never used it). On the contrary if you managed to sneak into Prefects' bathroom you gained yourself almost godly status (not to mention if you had the chance to actually _had a bath_ in there); there were always many who claimed to visit aforementioned bathroom but very few of them had really been lucky enough and the liars were eventually exposed to public ridicule.

Having the fate on my side on my first journey to Hogwarts I became friends with 'Bus and ultimately with the rest of his relatives. They've been at Hogwarts generally considered as the _coolest people ever _and so even occasional faux pas from their side tended to be generously overlooked. This fact not only saved me a permanent status of a loser but also gained me a lot of privileges, as I was soon perceived as one of the Weasley-Potter clan. _The Cools_ as they've called us have been for example allowed to book Quidditch pitch anytime, disregarding whether someone already booked it or not, roam the school after curfew, pick the best seats at every social gathering, skip any queue or smuggle WWW jokes into school. It would be quite unfair not to mention that none of the Weasleys or Potters ever asked for any of these privileges, they were offered to them somewhat automatically just from the title of their names. Once these advantages were granted however they were used and abused quite often, as it would be a foolish waste not profit from them. Well, the level of rule-breaking varied from one of _the Cools_ member to the other where the most feared pranksters have always been James Potter and Fred Weasley ready to push the boundaries a little further than was allowed. On the opposite side stood Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. Rose's been always obeying rules and even excelled in creating new ones so everyone quickly learnt not involve her in any mischief-making plans (she always learnt about them anyway). 'Bus never wanted to abuse the privileges as he knew that they were granted to him just because he was born as Potter and he just hates to be admired for things he wasn't responsible for. I don't blame him as since the first moment he set his foot to the school grounds students and Professors were all over him - the son of the Conqueror of the Dark Lord finally boarded to Hogwarts – majority of the people adored him the others hated his guts, but nobody bothered to really get to know him. It's always puzzled me endlessly why James or Lily never had it that hard, why everybody's attention was on Albus as if Harry Potter had just one child. Maybe it's because 'Bus is a spitting image of his father and James and Lily look more like Weasleys with their vivid red hair and chocolate brown eyes; maybe it is because of 'Bus' irresistible smile or his willingness to be always nice to everyone. Whatever the reason, Albus Potter, generally considered as _the Coolest of the Cools,_ has always played by the rules, with one exception of Halloween Ball in out fifth year.

Halloween Ball takes place each year on a Halloween night and is generally considered as the biggest and most unpleasant of all Hogwarts events. Tradition of this ball was created shortly after the Fall of the Dark Lord and it was supposed to celebrate Harry Potter's first victory over Lord Voldemort. It is generally known that this tradition was established against fierce protests from Harry Potter himself who claimed he didn't see anything heroic in gaining a scar on his forehead. When Ministry stubbornly ignored his arguments he at least made them proclaim it a celebration of his parents who sacrificed their lives to save his. So now each Halloween we celebrate the undying power of parents' love, the victory of love over evil...well, most of the people call it the _Scar Night_ anyway as no matter what it's supposed to celebrate, it is above all a nightmarish event for all students who somehow managed to reach their 5th year.

And here we come back to the rules: one of the few written rules is that you can't attend the Halloween Ball unless you are in your 5th year or above. What is not written however is the fact that for _the puppies_ (the 5th years who attend the ball for the first time are called rather indecently _the puppies_) this ball represents some sort of passing test to adulthood. It is very important how you dress or whom you go with as it practically defines your social status for the rest of your studies at Hogwarts, and maybe even for the rest of your life. If you want to commit social suicide you simply skip your 5th year ball completely or you show up dateless. So while older students take the Scar Night simply as an opportunity to get drunk for free and then snog someone in the alley, _the puppies_ are experiencing nervous breakdowns and hysteric fits that can likely scar them for life.

For boys it has always been easier as they could choose whom they are going to invite (although I can imagine that trying to lure a girl to the ball can be pretty unnerving too) but as a girl you had to rely on your good looks that will attract at least a half decent bloke. I've always been rather unconfident person painfully aware of the fact that there is nothing particularly extraordinary about me (if I don't count the fact that I can do magic, but then who in Hogwarts can't). In comparison with other girls at school I've always been pretty dull, with my grey eyes and hair whose colour I could never quite define. So obviously I've always been seriously terrified by any social event where I was supposed to present myself in front of fellow students. Quidditch matches were all right as I could easily hide myself in my gear and fly high up to the sky. Halloween Ball though was a completely different matter. While I was enjoying my first 4 years of Hogwarts studies watching nervous _puppies_ fussing about what they are going to wear and whom they are going to invite, the prospect of Halloween Ball was still hanging above my head like a heavy cloud. I dreaded the day when I'd have to put on my pink dress robes (I curse my Mum!) and pretend I was having fun. Luckily I didn't have to try to attract any blokes as I was dating Robbie who invited me straight after the Halloween Ball announcement on 1st September. What still stressed me though was the fact that my outfit (pretty horrid really) would be judged by "Hogwarts Fashion Committee". What didn't help was the fact that the self-proclaimed Chairman of the self-proclaimed committee was Annabelle, 'Bus' first girlfriend who for some reason believed I talked 'Bus into breaking up with her. Which, of course, was totally false, as I never told anything bad about her no matter how much I wanted. She despised me and I have to admit that the feelings were mutual. Deep down I knew I shouldn't care what a cow like her thought but it wasn't that easy especially because she was writing a fashion column in school newspaper _the Quirky Quill _and her opinion on fashion problematic was very highly valued among girls and even boys (at least those who weren't afraid to admit it). I have one consolation on that matter and it was the fact that I was going out with the Chief Editor of the aforementioned paper and was hoping that Robbie wouldn't let her write anything indecent about me.

Meanwhile 'Bus was experiencing excruciating moments as he always did when Halloween was approaching as it somehow put him in even brighter spotlight reminding his haters it was time to tease. That year it was even worse as his current girlfriend Rachel, over the moon with joy that she's going to the ball with _the Coolest of the Cools,_ took it as her duty to create about it as much publicity as possible and inform the whole school Albus Potter was indeed attending the ball for the first time with her. She even suggested to the Headmaster that considering the fact that we didn't celebrate properly the 40th anniversary of Harry Potter's parents' death the previous year, we should fix it this year by preparing some extra celebration in form of a play reconstructing the event of 31st October 1981. She proposed 'Bus for the part of his own Grandfather and offered herself for the role of his wife, leaving the casting decision on Lord Voldemort part to dear Headmaster. Professor Duvet, who was known for his inclination to anything sentimental and romantic, agreed immediately.

I can still see 'Bus' face when the Headmaster announced this excellent idea to the crowded Great Hall one September evening during diner. 'Bus was sitting at the table next to me still holding his fork halfway to his mouth, all eyes in the Great Hall were on him and you could hear a pin fall. It took him several moments before he fully realized what had just happened and then he immediately turned scarlet. Slowly putting the fork back on his plate he gave me a panicked look that was soon replaced by this of livid anger when he parked his eyes on Rachel who was as he correctly suspected behind all of this. She was beaming at the Slytherin table unaware of her boyfriend's murderous glare. He stood up and was about to say something (supposedly rude) to Rachel, the Headmaster or everyone in general when Professor Duvet undoubtedly feeling the tension started clapping enthusiastically, "Give a huge applause to the brave actors!"

The whole Great Hall started to clap awkwardly at first but with the help of _the Cools_ clan there were soon sounds of cheering and whistling (I feel obliged to say that James and Fred's applause was meant especially for Cornelius Egg, the poor Hufflepuff student chosen for the part of Voldemort mainly because of his recent not-really-successful nose job). 'Bus stood for a while rooted to the spot undoubtedly contemplating whether he should shout his opinion on the whole matter over the noise but finally decided against it and started to walk decidedly towards Rachel who was positively glowing with all the attention. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hall accompanied by the shouts of: "You two should make a baby now, so it's authentic!" or "Hey, Potter, maybe you'll finally get your scar!" and so on. Knowing 'Bus rather well I started to worry about Rachel right now (however stupid she might have been she didn't deserve to die so young) as I had never seen him that angry ever before. I decided to pursue the famous couple, and the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan closely followed me. Soon, everyone in the Great Hall sensed that something juicy was going to happen and they shouldn't miss it. By the time we got out of the Great Hall 'Bus was already halfway down the school grounds purposefully walking to the Forbidden Forest still dragging Rachel along. It looked like he wanted to murder her in the woods and then burry her body forever. She was now struggling against him trying to wriggle her wrist out of his iron grip. When she stomped on his leg in a desperate attempt to make him let her go, he finally released her so forcefully that she stumbled and nearly fell over.

I knew how ballistic 'Bus can get, I heard him roar like an injured lion several times, usually aiming at his brother or cousin, but he was never this livid and I was sure if he drew his wand that moment Unforgivable curses would be flying out of it.

"Thank Marlin, he's not holding his wand." Lily echoed my worries, as she was half-running behind me. And at that particular moment, as if reading our mind, 'Bus pulled out his wand.

"Uh-oh." James who was walking beside me looked torn between amusement and concern. "That doesn't look good. Last time he was this mad when Hugo accidentally drowned his Pygmy Puff. And poor Hugo still has scars from that evening."

I gulped. He was right. Although we were still several yards from the couple I could clearly see 'Bus' face contorted with rage now that he was facing Rachel and could even hear what he spitted out through his gritted teeth: "How could you?"

It was a simple question but it made my skin crawl. Rachel white in the face whimpered something in reply that made 'Bus laugh humourlessly. "Yeah, because you surely didn't want to show me off like an animal in the zoo, right?" Rachel shook her head theatrically and green flames roared out of 'Bus' wand. She yelped. He ignored it.

"Tell me, why are you with me, anyway?" 'Bus continued mercilessly, boring his X-ray eyes into her. "No idea? Well, I'll tell you why… it's because I'm ALBUS BLOODY POTTER!" He spitted the last three words as if they were poisonous, his face deformed in some manic grimace full of anger and disgust.

Rachel started to cry. He turned away from her his whole body shaking, whether it was from anger or restrains to not curse her on the spot was hard to tell. After few fuming moments when he was trying to compose himself, and hoards of students encircled the arguing couple, he gave Rachel one last look.

"We're done." And with that he strode his way back to the castle ignoring all the audience.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and couldn't help but feel proud at 'Bus for not cursing anyone. But I knew perfectly well that he was still in a very explosive state and it was better to leave him alone, so I prayed to almighty Merlin to make everyone just shut up and don't tempt him by any impertinent comment. No such luck. As I realised already several times before, at Hogwarts there is always some prick nearby when you least need him. And indeed Albert Rooks Slytherin 6th year didn't manage to hold his tongue.

"You are such a drama Queen, Potter! You do anything to gain attention, don't you?"

I didn't have a chance to see exactly what followed this acid comment as my view was blocked by the crowd all I know is that it resulted in several students, including Albus himself, being hospitalized in the Hospital wing. Although 'Bus felt pretty guilty for what he'd done, not to mention embarrassed by the tantrum he performed, it didn't stop him from telling the Headmaster, who came to pay him a visit, what he really thought about the upcoming play.

"And to be honest", he couldn't stop himself, "my dad would be rather relieved that his son doesn't have to embarrass himself publicly in order to honour his own grandparents in some stupid play." This earned him a month of detention, plus, to 'Bus' new wave of anger, Harry Potter himself was invited to school to talk some discipline into his son.

His father indeed came the very next day along with his wife. I was sitting by 'Bus' bed when they entered the infirmary. Mrs Potter closed the door at curious students' faces, while Harry Potter murmured "Muffliato" and waved his wand in the general direction of the door and the rest of the room. At the sight of his parents 'Bus immediately installed himself into clearly defensive position with his body sitting upright, hands crossed on his chest. His bandaged head completed the look of little angry Buddha statue. His parents turned at him and although they were smiling you could tell that a reprimanding moment was about to come.

"Hello, Gwen. Hello, Al." Harry Potter smiled when he finally reached the bed.

"How are you, Al?" Ginny Potter examined her son closely. She hugged him tightly, then hugged me as well and sat in the chair right next to me.

"Fine." He replied simply not relaxing his defensive posture.

"What happened?" Mr Potter proved to be a true Auror, not losing time with little chitchat, going straight to the point. He remained standing, his smile slowly leaving his face.

"What, Duvet didn't tell you?" 'Bus asked in mock surprise.

"_Professor_ Duvet did tell me but I want to hear your version." His father replied and although his voice was calm his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, my version is that once again I made an arse of myself because I trusted people I shouldn't have." I could feel anger building in 'Bus and I wasn't sure I want to witness a heated family argument, especially when Mr Potter looked like a rather fierce opponent.

"I'd better go now. I got … a thing. I…I have to do something." I smiled feebly, standing up to leave abruptly, but 'Bus quickly took my hand and pulled me back into my chair. Mrs Potter gave us a funny look.

"What _exactly_ happened?" Harry Potter asked again unperturbed by this little scene, X-raying his son with the infamous look that Albus inherited from him. 'Bus didn't waver and was staring straight back at his father. X-ray versus X-ray, it was like watching Priori Incantatem Live.

"I was appointed to play my granddad in some stupid theatre that dear _Professor _Duvet and my ex-girlfriend patched up together." He summed up briefly.

"That's all?" Harry Potter raised his eyebrows. 'Bus nodded solemnly. "That's why you jinxed 6 students so they had to be hospitalized?" Mr Potter was frowning now, his face sombre.

'Bus' cheeks went pink. "Yes."

I felt sorry for him. If you summed up the event in one sentence like that it sounded almost ridiculous. But it was much worse in reality. He had to endure all the mocking and teasing aimed at him for weeks. It would make anyone explode eventually.

"It wasn't that simpl…" I came to 'Bus' defence but he silenced me with one warning look. Mrs Potter looked at us questioningly but 'Bus was already looking back at his father so I just shrugged and smiled weakly.

"Albus, I must say I'm really disappointed by your behaviour. You should know better than to attack other students just because you're angry." Harry Potter addressed his son in a severe voice, his frowning face making all his scars stand out more prominently. It gave him somehow stricter look but when you watched closely the posture of his body and twitching of his hands you could tell that he was not comfortable in a role of an authoritative father. He was watching his son staring back at him rebelliously and his eyes betrayed sadness.

"At school, you still have a chance to retry again. But you have to learn to take responsibility for your own actions otherwise you won't be able to lead a normal life."

"Like I can lead a normal life anyway." 'Bus smirked more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"What do you mean?"

Before 'Bus had a chance to reply, Mrs Merryfeather (Hogwarts Healer) appeared out of nowhere to greet the visitors and check up on her patient.

"You should be lying, Mr Potter, otherwise you are going to slow your healing process." She tried in vain to push 'Bus back on his pillow. After few moments of silent struggle, Mrs Merryfeather started to negotiate. "If you do not take your healing seriously, dear, you will cause yourself some permanent damage."

"What damage?" His father sounded suddenly alert.

"Strong concussions and head injuries can leave permanent marks, even if healed by magic. This is not the first head injury in case of your son, Mr Potter, and I am afraid that if he is not more careful it could eventually result in problems with his eyesight, for example."

"What? What problems?" 'Bus burst out, sheer panic imprinted on his face.

"I do not mean you will get blind, that would need some serious curses, but you might need spectacles soon."

'Bus lied down on his pillow immediately, keeping still as a statue. "I can't wear specs." He whispered fearfully. His parents exchanged bewildered looks and I could see corners of Mrs Potter's mouths twitch with amusement.

"Why don't you want to wear glasses, darling?" 'Bus' Mother asked in still amused tone. "Girls tend to like boys with glasses." She winked at me mischievously.

"Can we just drop it, please?" 'Bus' retorted, his voice sounding unnaturally calm. Hogwarts' slogan: "Never tease a sleeping dragon" suddenly popped out in my head, as 'Bus somehow reminded me of the resting beast.

Mrs Merryfeather smiled at him consolingly. "It's not the end of the world, young man. Look at your father, how handsome he looks in his spectacles. You look just like him so they will fit you perfectly, no need to worry." She winked at him, and took his parents to her office to provide them with details about the health state of their son.

I was left alone with 'Bus once again and his laboured breath told me that he was in his explosive moment again. Years of experience advised me to stay silent and wait for his temper to calm down but for some reason I couldn't resist the urge to console him, to show him my support in this whole mess of a situation. It was clearly a mistake. "I'm sorry, 'Bus, I know it must've been…" But I never had a chance to finish my sentence as at this very moment 'Bus finally snapped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He jumped out of his bed, momentarily forgetting his endangered eyesight. Being still in the curing process after rather heavy concussion he swayed dangerously and had to grab the wall behind him to steady himself, the other hand outstretched in front of him as a defence against anyone who would want to approach him. I paled and stilled, unable to move a muscle.

"You have no idea what it's like to be Potter! How could you, anyway?" 'Bus continued bitterly, his face was screwed in an angry grimace, his eyes shut tightly. "Wherever I go, people are all over me. And why? WHY? Just because they want a piece of Harry Potter! Just because I _look like my dad!_"

I didn't know what to do. His feverishly glistening eyes, his twitching hands, the whole posture of his body 'Bus made him look like an injured animal with hunters closing up on it.

"James and Lily always pass unnoticed, but I can't, not with _this_." 'Bus tugged angrily at the few strands of his jet-black hair that managed to poke out of his bandages. Then still in some frenzy state he turned to me with almost pleading look. "You can't let them…_please_…they can't make me wear specs. It's enough people want to see a scar on _my_ forehead!" I nodded automatically too scared to say anything. And then I heard a sudden gasp behind me. When I turned I saw 'Bus' ashen faced parents watching their son in trance. I didn't know how long they had been standing there but judging by their expressions they'd heard enough. I could only imagine what it must felt like for them to hear all this from their son, to see him like this. But 'Bus didn't seem to notice them; he was already chuckling humourlessly sounding even more like a wounded animal. But the smirks soon changed into sobs and to my horror 'Bus started to cry in earnest. I've never seen him cry before and the sight completely paralysed me. I watched his form shaking with sobs and I felt completely helpless - I couldn't come up with anything to console him. I felt ashamed for not knowing how he was suffering before. I've been his friend for more than 4 years and I never bothered to ask him how he felt when everyone was teasing him, stalking him, mocking him. I somehow presumed he was all right with it, he didn't care. He obviously did.

'Bus was now pressing both of his hands to his eyes trying to stop the tears. "Dammit…" He took several shuddering breaths and when he lowered his hands again his eyes were red but no longer teary. He hung his head resignedly. "I'm just so _tired_…I'm tired of being worshipped for something I didn't do. For being someone I'm not."

'Bus looked up and saw his parents for the first time since his outburst. The sight must have terrified him because when he laid his eyes on me I could see nothing but fear and panic in them. He knew he crossed some invisible line when he spoke out his frustration, and somewhere in the process he did the least thing he wanted - he hurt his parents. I wished someone would Obliviate me right then right there, as I knew I could never forget that look of his, that it would haunt me forever. 'Bus looked back at his parents and gulped.

"I'm sorry." He breathed desperately. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it…any of it, I swear." He spoke mainly to his father who finally raised his head, revealing his face that he'd been hiding in his hands. Harry Potter looked suddenly weary and tired like a broken old man who's been through too much pain, who've seen too much horror. "_I_ am sorry, Al." He whispered hoarsely. "I always hoped that you would have it simpler than I did. It was pretty stupid of me to think so. I just wish you told me long ago. I wish you trusted me."

'Bus was nodding his head vehemently. "I do trust you, dad! I do! And you're right. We do have it easy. Everybody loves us here. We can do whatever we want, really! We can fly at night, cheat at the exams, smuggle alcohol…" 'Bus' list of advantages was interrupted by a sudden gurgling sound that after closer examination turned out to be Mrs Potter laughing through her tears. It was a strange sight watching her all blotchy eyed, cheeks glistening with tears, emitting rather squeaky noises, her whole body shaking with mirth. It was a tragi-comical moment but somehow powerfully contagious. After a while we were all laughing even though we didn't know why. It was a desperate manic laugh our body uses as a defence mechanism, as a way to mentally reboot. And although something heavy still tagged at my heart, most of the weight was lifted and I let the laugh wash away all the guilt and sorrow brought upon me that afternoon.

'Bus was watching us and he was smiling. It was a different smile though, not his usual cheerful one. This smile was more careful and grateful as he was studying his parents wiping tears of laughter off their faces. It was the smile I somehow knew I'd see more often in the future.

"I want you to know that I'm glad you're my dad." He confessed solemnly staring intently at his father.

Harry Potter smiled at him gratefully.

"And I'm happy I look like you. I really do. It could be much worse…if I looked like uncle Percy, I'd Avada myself."

I chose this moment to go and leave the family their intimate moment. Nobody stopped me this time as they were hugging each other, laughing and crying, and I was grateful for that. My legs carried me to the only place I always sough when I wanted to be alone, the Astronomy Tower. I needed a moment for myself to let everything I witnessed that day somehow sink in. As I was there till it was already dark and long after that I missed the departure of 'Bus' parents but I heard later that hoards of students accompanied them all the way through the school grounds and watched till they Disapparated. Although it wasn't before Mr Potter had a word with Professor Duvet and very resolutely explained to him that he is absolutely against any participation of his children in any kind of parades representing his family life or history. He also advised the poor Headmaster to cancel the play because it was already enough to have the Ball happening each year.

Over-sensitive Professor Duvet was pretty offended by Harry Potter's reaction and he acted in the only way he knew - hysterically. The very next day he officially cancelled the play and forbid everyone to anyhow mention Harry Potter or his relatives during the whole Ball event. He further announced that from this year on the Halloween Ball wasn't supposed to honour Harry Potter's parents memory but to simply celebrate Halloween. (Later that year, after the news spread, Professor Duvet had to do a lot of explaining to the Ministry and after a disciplinary trial and official apology to Harry Potter and his family, the Halloween Ball next year was again the way it had always been.) In my _puppy_ year though there were slight changes in over-20-year-old tradition of rules of the Ball: for instance as it was now celebrating Halloween we were supposed to wear costumes. This caused sheer panic especially among female students who already had their dress robes carefully prepared. The only ones who greeted this new course of events with joy were the members of Potter-Weasley clan including me, because my pink dress robes could be much more easily passed for a joke-costume than for what they really were.

With the help of Lily and Rose's stylist tips I re-coloured my robes deeper shade of pink, stuck few wildly coloured straws into my hair and decided to call my costume "a strawberry milkshake". When Robbie first saw me he nearly fainted and tried to persuade me to change immediately. He had the same costume as a half of the school – he was Merlin.

When I entered the Great Hall 31st October the decoration took my breath away –floating pumpkins with scary grimaces and candles everywhere, glittering cob-webs and mysteriously glowing skeletons hanging on the walls; the several smaller tables each decorated differently replaced four great house ones. Everything was as I heard it would be, with one exception - at the teachers' table where usually stood a rather naïve portrait of baby Harry Potter with his parents was now a particularly huge pumpkin with manically happy expression engraved on it. Although the main character of the Ball had changed, _the puppies_ were still as nervous as always and even the costumes couldn't conceal their terrified faces. Not having the most flattering costume I was pretty nervous too but above all I was dying with curiosity to finally see what would be 'Bus dressed like. He dismissed all of my questions with the mysterious promise of a surprise and when I finally found him standing by the bowl of pumpkin juice surprise it indeed was. Not only that he arrived dateless (such a faux pas!) but he was representing the least person I expected after his outburst few weeks before – his father. It wasn't a very complicated costume as the only thing he had to do was to put on round spectacles and draw a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead - but it worked perfectly.

"Who're you supposed to be, again?" I teased 'Bus when I arrived to him.

"You probably don't know the bloke anyway." He blushed slightly. "And you're representing a… let me guess, some kind of drink, right?" He pointed at the straws in my hair.

"Yep, a strawberry milkshake." I replied proudly and his smile broadened.

"That's my favourite!" He announced happily, winked at me and I went crimson immediately.

Groups of girls started gathering around us and when James dressed as Lord Voldemort (he simply painted his face white, not even bothering to anyhow conceal his wild mop of vividly red hair) joined us at the table the crowd got even bigger. 'Bus and James then performed (and for great success even repeated several times) an improvised scene where the Boy who lived poisoned the Dark Lord with a cup of pumpkin juice and I realised that if anyone was entitled to parody the biggest hero and villain of all time, it was the two of them and I knew Harry Potter would be proud.

Unfortunately for them the teachers soon noticed their little scene as well and after a short fight with Gryffindor Prefect Artemius Horn both of them were banished from the Great Hall. The Halloween Ball in our 5th year was the only time when Albus Potter broke the rules and he did it with style.


	6. Chapter 6

The fifth year at Hogwarts is stuff of legends used mainly by older students to tease and torment their younger fellows. At first I didn't believe it as for me the fifth year started quite cheerfully except for few hiccups on the way so I rather naively believed that somehow I managed to break the spell of fifth year's bad luck. It was until everything pretty much started going to the dogs.

It began right after the Halloween Ball when new issue of Quirky Quill was released. There in the fashion column I found rather unflattering commentary of my costume under pretty insulting headline: "Who let the pig to the Ball?" Even though I was really embarrassed I had to admit that in most of her observations Annabelle Hickins was painfully accurate, and so I decided I'd just let that be. My resolution wavered however when she started reading the column out loud at the table in the Great Hall, and Robbie not only didn't stop her, but even chuckled amusedly. That really hurt. I knew I wasn't as pretty as Annabelle but I was still his girlfriend and he should have been on my side. I felt my hands tremble and I had to close my eyes to fight a strong urge to punch Annabelle's over-made-up face. At that very moment an angry roar carried to me and made me open my eyes in surprise. I recognized in the approaching figure Albus Potter and he didn't look happy.

"Hickins, what the hell is that supposed to be?" It was 'Bus waving manically with latest issue of _the Quirky Quill_ and I immediately knew what this is going to be about. I felt the blood leaving my face. The whole Great Hall fell silent immediately and I wondered desperately why is it that all the drama has to always happen for the whole school to witness.

"What do you mean, Potter?" Annabelle smiled sweetly, evidently satisfied with herself.

"Your stinky little column, that's what I mean!" Replied 'Bus heatedly. To my satisfaction Annabelle's smile transformed into scowl in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Calm down, Potter. There's no need to insult anyone." Robbie stood up quickly and tried to reason with 'Bus. I looked at Robbie in disbelief - whose side was he actually on? For the second time that morning he didn't stand by my side.

"Really?" 'Bus wondered sarcastically. "And why did you let her publish _that _then?" He threw the newspapers on the table. There on the second page was Annabelle's regular fashion column, this time it was illustrated with a blurred photo capturing me in the very moment I managed to spill pumpkin juice down the front of my robes. Over and over again. The blood returned to my cheeks in one quick wave.

"Because we have _freedom of press_. You can't just censor articles at will."

"Freedom of press, my arse, Guild! You're a normal coward, that's all. You don't even have guts to stand for your girlfriend!" 'Bus waved his hand in my direction.

Robbie's face turned scarlet. "Don't call me a coward, Potter! Not everyone can afford to break the rules without consequences!"

"What've you just said?" Asked 'Bus his voice suddenly dangerously calm. I knew immediately that Robbie crossed the line and 'Bus put his name on a death list. I had to do something quickly.

"Come on, people. I find Annabelle's column rather entertaining. There's no need to make fuss about that." I sprang to my feet, flashed a forced smile at everybody, and grabbed 'Bus' hand just to make sure that he won't draw out his wand. Robbie gave me a funny look finally parking his gaze on my hand that was firmly grasping 'Bus' curled fist. 'Bus didn't shake my hand off which was a good sign.

After a moment of rather tense silence Annabelle made that annoying giggling sound of hers. "See! You have some serious anger issues, Potter. Should seek a professional help for everybody's sake. Your dear girlfriend Gwen won't always be around to save you, you know." 'Bus' hand tensed in mine. Not waiting for his final outburst I instinctively dragged him out of the Hall, not before I sent Robbie an apologetic smile. His face was frowning back at me.

'Bus let me lead him all the way to the Common Room. We walked in silence not looking at each other; I was still holding his hand. I knew he was no longer in danger of cursing anyone but for some reason I liked the feeling of his hand in mine and wasn't ready to let go just yet. Slowly a tingling sensation started to spread from my hand to my whole body and I felt my pulse quicken. It's been a long time since I held his hand for the last time and I forgot what effect it could have on me. When we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, my cheeks were already on fire but I turned to 'Bus anyway.

"Are you all right?" I started without really knowing what I want to say next. He didn't reply; instead he stared at one spot on the wall his face uncharacteristically sombre. I was grateful for that, no need for him to witness my tomato cheeks. "Thank you." I had to voice out my gratitude. "It was totally unnecessary, though." I teased. He just shook his head slightly. Fat Lady was watching us with interest and I started to feel uncomfortably self-conscious so I reluctantly let go of his hand and turned to Fat Lady to tell her the password.

"Wait…" 'Bus took my forearm and gently turned me back to him. I looked up at him in surprise; this time he was boring his mesmerizing eyes straight into mine and I felt once again unable to move, or breathe. My dizzy mind froze with just one desperate thought: what would his lips taste like? Damn.

"Why…?" He pleaded his voice wavering slightly. He lowered his head and I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Why what?" I breathed, summoning all my strength not to stare at his lips. They were too close.

"Why are you still with him?"

It took me several moments to realize he was talking about Robbie. It was impossible to think properly standing so close to 'Bus. I took a step back to restart my brain. "Why're you asking?" I ran both hands through my hair to conceal my face.

"I just don't get it. He's a cowardly weepy git! You deserve so much better." He replied shaking his head. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"But he's also pretty smart and funny." I negotiated smiling.

"I still don't like him." 'Bus replied resolutely. "Just tell him know that I'm never far away in case he has one of his ratty moments again." I nodded and he rewarded me with one of his irresistible grins. I couldn't help but smile back.

That was basically the start of the end of my relationship with Robbie. That evening we had the worst row so far. He accused me of being "not even secretly in love with Potter". I retorted by accusing him of never being on my side, never defending me. We didn't break up that night but it left some serious dents in our relationship. We couldn't act around each as carelessly as before. It was really depressing.

As if it wasn't enough all teachers just went crazy and kept reminding us in a rather dramatic manner that the OWL exams are waiting at the end of the year like a final judgement day that is somehow supposed to alter the course of our future. On top of that the majority of my friends and classmates somehow reached the prime of their puberty so I had to witness endless fits of embarrassing giggling, immature jokes and poor attempts to lure the object of their crushes on a date. 'Bus was managing his hormones quite well and apart from having a tad quicker temper than usual he seemed rather normal. I couldn't say the same about myself. My head was constantly spinning from the overflow of my own hormones that mercilessly kept rewinding the brief weak moment in the corridor when I almost kissed 'Bus. I couldn't concentrate, couldn't sleep, I felt like I was 13 again. It was unbearable.

And in this emotionally wracked state I first saw the announcement of a Career Day, scheduled for the last week before Christmas break. It was the day we were supposed to choose our future career. I felt like weeping. I never knew what to do with myself and it didn't change even when I found out I was a witch. How was I supposed to choose my future career when I didn't even know what I want my future to be like? I envied people who always knew what they want to do. Like Fred and James who of course wanted to continue in the family business of Weasley's Wizard Weezees, or Rose Weasley who claimed to become the first female Minister for Magic in the history (nobody doubted that).

I wasn't like that. I had no special skills and although I didn't have bad grades I didn't particularly excel in anything either. Being boringly plain and ordinary I felt like a total loser as everyone already had his or her dream job chosen long ago. Well, everybody except one. To my utter shock I realized one day that one Albus Potter had the same worries I did.

"I hate that!" "Bus was staring furiously at one of the career parchments we got few days before. It was surprisingly sunny Sunday afternoon right before the Career Day and the Gryfindor Common Room was rather uncharacteristically empty.

"What?" I asked absentmindedly not looking up from my Transfiguration homework.

"_This!_" 'Bus threw the poor paper at the table so forcefully he knocked over my inkbottle and violet liquid splattered all over my parchment.

"Hey, watch it!" I jumped out and started screening my bag for my wand.

"Sorry. It just makes me so _mad_!" He exclaimed resentfully already scanning another parchment. "Take this: "_Do you like numbers, vectors and gazing into the space?"_ How am I supposed to know that? I'm 16, dammit! All I can think of right now is Quidditch and…" He shot me quick look and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

I tried in vain to perform a cleaning charm on my homework but I couldn't concentrate fully as my brain froze on one excitingly happy thought – 'Bus was confused too! He didn't know what he wanted to be either. I wasn't alone!

"Seriously, how can we… what are you doing?" He stopped mid-sentence examining me curiously. Too absorbed in my joyful thoughts I didn't realize I set my homework on fire.

"What do you _think_? I'm trying to get rid of the mess _you_ caused to _my_ homework!" I spitted, happy light-headedness being quickly replaced by embarrassed pink-cheekedness.

"By burning it? Ok, let me…" 'Bus stopped my frantically waving hand and with his typical annoyingly effortless elegance performed a perfect cleaning spell. "See, you have to just flick your wan…"

"Yeah, yeah, right! Thanks." I cut him out angrily. My happy bubble finally burst with rather unpleasant pop. How could I rejoice in the fact that 'Bus was as insecure as I was? If he, who was brilliant at almost everything, didn't know what to do, then surely I was doomed.

"What's the matter?" He interrogated immediately sensing my discomfort. I knew even without looking at him that he's X-raying me with his emerald eyes once again.

"Nothing." I retorted automatically, he just kept X-raying.

"Ok, fine, I´m gonna tell you." I took a deep breath. "I'm… scared. And I'm angry."

"Why?"

"I'm confused. I don't know what I want to be and I doubt I'd ever know. I'm just not good at anything. And that makes me mad!" I hid my face in my hands surprised by what I'd just said. I didn't want anyone to know my inner fears and here I was spilling them to 'Bus.

"Don't be silly! You're brilliant!" He stared at me in disbelief. "You could do anything you want."

"The problem is I don´t know _what it is_."

"Well, you can be an Auror …"

"…and accidentally kill innocent people? No, thank you."

"…or a Quidditch player…"

"…are you kidding me? How many times did you actually see me score a goal?"

"Um…couple of times?"

"And what happened each time I scored?"

"But…that was a coincidence!"

"No, it wasn't. I can't score without losing balance and falling off my broom, that's a fact. I'd kill myself if I played professionally, not to mention nobody would want me in their team." I bumped my head at the table frustrated.

"Ok, ok… I got it! I can clearly picture you as a teacher." 'Bus smiled at me victoriously.

"I hate kids." I retorted somewhat stubbornly.

"You say it now. But…"

"And I hate studying." I continued somewhat childishly.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I DO!" I was already shouting. My raging hormones taking full control of my brain once again.

"Now you're just being difficult, you know that?" ´Bus scowled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry." I apologized unconvincingly. "Thanks, 'Bus, but I think I'd rather find a job in a Muggle world."

"What?!" He almost fell off his chair at my confession.

"I'll find myself a nice Muggle and will have a nice Muggle family…"

"Yeah, and nifflers will fly. Look, you're perfectly capable of finding a magic job."

"That's an idea! I can be a magician! And pretend I'm doing magic tricks while in fact I'll be doing _real magic_. That's perfect!" I exclaimed already laughing.

"HA, HA, very funny. I'm being serious here. You can't just give up being a witch. Look at me, I don't have a clue what I wanna be but that doesn't mean I want to spend the rest of my life as a flying man or the one that fixes all the electric stuff…"

"Electrician? And who the hell is a flying man?"

"You know he drives all the flying muggle stuff …"

"You mean _a pilot_?" I burst out giggling. Yes, even I was giggling these days, left at the mercy of my puberty. 'Bus just rolled his eyes at me. "But that's actually a pretty cool job. I'd love to be a pilot." I smiled sincerely.

"What´s cool about riding a huge metal machine when you can fly a broomstick?"

"It's elite. Not everyone can fly a plane ´cause it's a pretty difficult and responsible job. And pilots are really sexy in their uniforms." I explained dreamily trying to remember the only time I took a plane to Greece with my parents when I was 7.

"So uniforms are sexy, hmmm…" ´Bus mumbled. He seemed to talk more to himself. He tended to do that for quite some time now, whenever he heard something surprising or revealing he seemed to create a mental note to use it later. I couldn´t suppress a smile when I imagined ´Bus trying to wear a Muggle pilot uniform. He´d probably try to fit trousers on his head and wear cap as a shield.

"Hello!" He weaved hand in front of my face waking me from my musings. "We have a problem here. You can daydream later."

I turned pink immediately.

"We have to revise all of our options. And at least eliminate the terrible ones." He concluded matter-of-factly.

"Ok, and what exactly are those?" I inquired curiously.

"Well, for me for example, there are several ones: an Auror, a Quidditch player, a teacher…"

"Basically, all you offered to me. Well, thank you." I put on mock-offended face.

"I never said they´re bad. Just not good for me." He smiled innocently. I knew perfectly well why he didn´t find any of those professions attractive. They meant he´d have to walk in his parents shadows and attract too much unnecessary attention to his private life.

"Ok, what else?" I urged him on.

"I couldn´t be a politician. Now when I think of it, I don´t want to work at the Ministry at all." He fell silent for a while apparently deep in thought. As I watched his face being so unusually serious I tried to picture an ideal profession for him. Memories started flashing in my head of 'Bus' smile making everyone feel better instantly, of him defending his friends, or taking care of his injured teammates… And suddenly it struck me as a lightning – a Healer. He'd be a perfect Healer. He loves to help people, make them feel better - he´d be absolutely perfect for the job. So I just voiced it out.

'Bus raised his head a wicked grin slowly forming on his face. "You're brilliant, G! I was just about to propose a tap-dancer but Healer is much better." He laughed and I laughed with him truly proud of being able to help him. We spent the rest of the evening talking about possible jobs for me but nothing really seemed quite right. I went to bed that night with rather depressing prospects that kept nagging at my mind. What if I would never be able to find out what I really wanted to do? What if I realized that in fact I wasn't really good at anything? What if I would finally become an outsider I should have been right from the start had Albus not saved me? Outside of Hogwarts there would be no Albus anymore to shield me from the reality that was starting to be more and more clear…I was plain ordinary, boring person with no bright future to look forward to.

The next morning I was standing in front of the office of Mrs Silverspoon, our career counsellor, and I felt sick and weak in the knees. I was resigned to accept the truth and yet I dreaded to hear it from someone else. The final verdict that would condemn me to my dull future. Mrs Silverspoon was a short old lady with huge eyes and rather prominent ears. She was an Arithmancy teacher and had no sense of humour.

"Sit down, please." She croaked from behind her desk when I entered her office. "What is the career path you've chosen, Miss Lively?" She continued matter-of-factly.

"I don't have a clue." I admitted miserably.

She raised her eyebrows at my confession. I felt my cheeks blush once again as I watched her adjusting her spectacles to see me better.

"Tell me what are your interests? That should give us a hint of what you might like to do professionally." She offered dryly and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Like I didn't think of _that_.

"I like to do a lot of things. The problem is that I'm not particularly good at any of them." I explained wearily.

She sighted deeply and made a note on her parchment. She then pulled up the sleeves of her robes and fixed me with a determined look that clearly said I was now her project to complete. "Are you artistic?" She shot out.

"Not particularly, no."

"Are you athletic?"

"Merlin, no."

"Do you like books?"

And thus it went on for another half an hour. My head was aching and I felt even more miserable than before.

"You should be more involved in the plans for your future! It's your future after all." She reprimanded me after I failed to answer one of her questions.

"I'm sorry I just don't know what I want to do." I was on the verge of tears.

"Alright then, tell me _where_ you want to be after you leave Hogwarts." She didn't give up.

The answer came to my mind instantly and with absolute clarity: where ever 'Bus would be. It sent chills down my spine that after such a long time of confusion and incertitude there suddenly came one thing I was so certain of. Suddenly it all made perfect sense - my happiness didn't rely on what I would do but whom I would be with. That's it, as simple as that. I felt excitement spreading over every cell in my body making it shiver in anticipation. With blood pulsing in my temples and stupid smile plastered on my face I replied: "I want to be a healer."

Hearing that I chose the same career path as Albus was the last straw for Robbie's nerves. He threw a tantrum that entertained the whole corridor in the dungeons full of people waiting for the Potions class. It was embarrassing and cruel. I withstood his melodramatic spectacle with forced calm and left immediately after he finished. I knew that if I tried to fight back I would probably physically hurt him, and I didn't want to do that. I really liked Robbie very much although I knew deep down we weren't meant for each other. And that afternoon I just realized the longer we stay together the more painful it would get. I felt terrible for not being honest with him, for prolonging his suffering, for keeping pretending 'Bus was nothing but a friend to me. I broke up with him the following morning after a sleepless night I spent crying my eyes out. It was the hardest thing I had to do in my life but also the most liberating one. When I walked out of the castle into beautiful crispy winter morning, I felt I could fly if I wanted to, as if someone had just lifted a heavy burden off of my shoulders. I was peaceful and ready for anything that was in store for me in the future. Maybe I would never be able to keep a boyfriend; maybe being in love with my best friend would forever damage my love life. I just couldn't bring myself to care. I spotted 'Bus waving at me from the midst of a snow ball battle against his siblings, his bright green eyes alight with joy, his cheeks pink from the frosty air, and I knew with unwavering certainty that having him as my best friend would be enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since I started my Hogwarts schooling, celebrating Christmas at home became slightly awkward. Seeing my parents was good but a bit tense whenever I mentioned anything magical and they never asked me about my school. It was frustrating; I wanted to tell them about all of my adventures, amazing new subjects and incredible facts I learned from my spell books, but in time I learned to talk to them about everyday stuff that had happened, the sort of stuff that could have happened anywhere, and they seemed to satisfy with the fact that I was healthy and happy.

My brother on the other hand was the exact opposite of my parents; he couldn't be more excited about me being a witch and was always bombarding me with questions about everything in the magic world. He was the one insisting on inviting my wizard friends to his wedding much to the discomfort of my parents. Unfortunately I didn't get to see him very often as he moved to Switzerland with his wife and was coming home only for Christmas. I missed him. He had always been my great friend and guardian, even though he was 6 years older than me and he also happened to be the main reason I could survive my otherwise miserable childhood.

Yep, my childhood, the sore spot that somehow still managed to cloud my life and one of the reasons I was going back home so reluctantly as everything around this place reminded me of being a misfit, a lonely looser. For the past 5 years nothing had changed here – our house crouching at the end of the street, the smell of wet grass, the annoying creak of the entrance door, I could swear if I listened hard enough I would still hear the evil laughter of local kids mocking me. It was like going back in time revisiting the past you wanted to leave behind.

"Oh, hello, darling!" My mum exclaimed cheerfully when I stumbled in the entrance hall of our house after another incredibly bumpy experience of the Knight Bus. She pecked me on the cheek and hurried to the kitchen.

"How was your journey?" She asked while filling a plate with hot soup for me.

"Er…" I started uncertain of how to describe the Knight Bus ride without actually mentioning magic.

"You are right in time for supper!" She exclaimed a bit forcefully correctly guessing the reason for my hesitation.

"Great, I'm starving." I smiled gratefully. The smell of onion soup filled my nose as I entered our small kitchen. Nothing changed here either – the chipboard table with 4 chairs, the same horrible yellow chandelier still hanging above it. I closed my eyes as I sat at the table trying to calm down my stomach that was still swinging from the Knight bus journey.

"Dad will come home soon and Declan called they're going to arrive at the Boxing Day." Mum continued chatting, washing the dishes with her back turned to me.

My eyes snapped open. "What? Why aren't they coming for Christmas Eve?" I blurted out.

"He was saying something about a mountain trip with their friends." I couldn't see my mum's face but from tone of her voice I could tell she was as happy about the news as I was.

"Mountain trip. Typical." I swallowed a spoonful of the soup and the hot liquid burned my throat. It really was typical of my brother to do something like that. He was a huge sport addict and Eileen, his wife, wasn't any different. They moved to Switzerland simply because there were better conditions for mountain climbing and skiing.

I looked out of the kitchen window into the gaping black clouds that were unceasingly spilling rain on our tiny garden. "I wish it was snowing here again." I sighed remembering the Potter house covered in snow previous Christmas and I couldn't wait to be back there for the New Years Eve.

"But it never snows here, honey." My smiled at me consolingly over her shoulder before she turned back to the stove.

"Last year, it was…" I started but then I realized that last year I was miles away at the house of a _wizard_ family. My mum's shoulders tensed but she didn't say a word.

I finished my soup in silence just in time to greet my father back from work.

"Hi, Gwen. How are you?" He smiled at me fondly patting my head with his huge hand. It was his way of saying hello to me and I wished he wouldn't do that, it made me feel like a little girl.

The next hour past pretty eventfully - we ate and talked about nothing in particular, our conversation gliding on the surface as usual. Until I stood up to help my mum with the dishes and a Chocolate Frog fell out of my pocket in the process. It landed on the table with a soft thud. The impact cracket the wrapper open and a little chocolate toad immediately hopped out brusquely making her way across our dining table. My mum let out a shriek, which got stuck midway her throat as I quickly grabbed the little frog, and without thinking it through properly I stuffed it in my mouth. I immediately knew that was possibly the worst thing to do.

"You… did you just eat _the frog_?" My dad asked quietly, looking at me as if I just murdered someone.

"It's a _chocolate_ frog!" I explained hurriedly. "It's not an _actual_ frog." I continued even though I could see on my parents' faces it didn't make sense to them.

"Do they teach you to eat raw animals at school?" My mum asked feebly, obviously still shell-shocked.

"Of course not! I told you it's NOT a frog! It's just a chocolate enchanted to move, it's NOT A LIVING THING!" I shouted desperately hoping that if I raised my voice it would make them see my point. But it didn't. It just caused their expressions to shift from shocked to fearful. Merlin, I needed my brother. He would understand, he would reason with my parents. But he was happily sliding down Swiss mountains. I hung my head in defeat.

"Please, do you really think I would eat a living frog?" I pleaded.

My parents took time before unswerving, and the first to find her voice was my mum. "I don't like it." She confessed darkly. I waited for her to continue a bit puzzled by her reply. "All of it. The whole …the whole _magic_ thing. You disappear for the entire year to this _school, _where they teach you who knows what. You are around weird children who do scary things..." She struggled for the right words. _"_I don't know what to talk with you about anymore. It's like walking on eggshells. I feel like we are loosing you, Gwen. I just wish everything was back to normal." She finished sadly. My father who was staring at his hands during her speech looked up at me wearing the same sad expression as my mum.

I blinked, my brain still processing what my mother just said. They wanted everything back to normal? Had they just basically asked me to stop being a witch? I couldn't do that, it's not like I could switch off the magic in me, that's who I am. I could feel my confusion being slowly replaced by anger. Didn't they see how happy I was now, that finally I found a place where I belonged?

"I can't stop being a witch." I stated coldly.

"We know that." Mum admitted uneasily, squirming in her chair.

"So?"

"Well, you could try to live more in the _normal world_."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Find yourself _normal _boyfriend… You and Robert broke up, didn't you?" She asked hastily. My curt nod produced a huge smile on my mum's face. This whole situation was staring to get surreal. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The pain brought me back to reality and my head started throbbing.

"Mum – "

"And a normal job."

"A normal job?" I asked feebly.

"Your father could help you establish as an accountant. You've always liked numbers, haven't you?" My dad smiled at me encouragingly. It was more than clear that my parents had carefully planned every detail of my future non-magic existence to help me get back to _normal _again. I felt like screaming with frustration. Why didn't they bother to get to know my world better instead?! I wanted to yell at them that I liked zillion things far more than numbers and magic being on the top of the list!

"I'm still your daughter. I'm just growing up, that's all." I tried to reason with them.

"It's not growing up, Gwen. You are _different_ now." My mum was watching me intently. Her huge brown-grey eyes, which I inherited from her, were filled with worry and fear. "It's not bad being _normal_." She pleaded softly, my dad nodding to support her statement.

I knew that being normal wasn't bad – I actually considered myself being perfectly normal, just not by standards of my parents, obviously. I took a deep breath and studied their faces properly for the first time in years, and wondered how could my parents be so much different from me. I never understood how it happened that these respectable law-abiding bank clerks with no sense of humour could have produced a witch. They stared back at me, all tensed up in anticipation of my answer. Their faces with wrinkles around eyes and mouth, their hair sprinkled with grey, and I realised with a start how much they aged. They looked younger, the last time I remembered, but now they seemed suddenly so old and worried. When did this happen? And finally I understood. It was all because of me. They were not scared of me, they were sacred _for_ me. I could see the desperation behind their actions – they wanted me within the world they could understand where they knew they could protect me. I sighed, my heart sinking. How could I rebel against something like that? My mind reeled as I tried to imagine my life without magic – I could live with a muggle job and partner but I would never give up my wizard friends. The problem was I didn't want to loose my parents either - they were far from perfect and they didn't understand me the way I wished them to but I still loved them. I'd have to compromise. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll try that. I'm gonna find a muggl… a _normal_ boyfriend and job…and um, well, be more normal." I had no idea how I'm going to do that but for the sake of the negotiation I had to promise something. "But I want to finish my current education." I didn't dare to use the word magic not to alarm my parents again. I needed them to allow me to go back to Hogwarts for the final 2 years, to be with my friends and prepare for the new future.

My parents didn't look very happy about my condition, but when I assured them that I would stay out of trouble and start leading a decent life afterwards, they eventually agreed.

My mum smiled at me. "It's going to be amazing, I promise!"

I strongly doubted that but I hoped I did the right thing.

"Tomorrow we're going to have a Christmas party for few friends and their kids. Normally, we would wait for Declan but everyone is already counting with the date…" My mum immediately started chatting happily. I tuned her out and turned to my dad instead. He was looking at me with a very strange expression and once again I felt like a little girl.

"Thank you, Gwen." He spoke so softly I had to strain my ears to decipher what he was saying. "I know it must be hard for you." I smiled broader this time. My dad was great; he was a bit like my brother – wiser than he let others see, somehow always able to make you feel better. He was also a tad less emotional than my mum.

"…and Mary is bringing her son Martin, he's about your age, Gwen, he's single, she said he plays football…" My mum continued with her happy chatting.

"What?!" I choked out. "What Martin? And who's Mary?"

My mum looked at me puzzled. "I just told you. She's my work colleague, a very nice lady and because her husband is on a business trip, she's going to come with her son." I felt a new wave of panic swaying over me. My mother didn't loose any time to start her matchmaking.

"If he's half as nice as his mother, you're sure going to like him!" Um, _sure_. What bloke is going to a Christmas party with his mother? It was too much; I had to leave. My head felt like bursting any minute, echoing with one desperate thought - how could your world change in just a blink of an eye. Just few minutes ago everything was fine and now I was trapped between two worlds, and forced to give up the one I loved more.

"I would never eat Chocolate Frogs again!" I announced to my empty room. I felt stupid and lonely, tears dabbing at the corners of my eyes. But I didn't want to cry. I was stronger than that. So I took a paper instead and started writing a letter to 'Bus to distract myself. Normally it'd be an exciting prospect but not this time. I had to tell him that I wasn't coming for the New Years Eve to his house as under current circumstances I was dead sure my parents wouldn't let me go. And I didn't want to tell him the true reason, at least not yet. I knew he'd be mad at my parents and me, and then try to persuade me to change my mind. And I just couldn't face that. So I wrote some lame excuse and then I realised I should better sent the Christmas gifts for the Potters and Weasleys as I won't be seeing them till January. Luckily they fitted perfectly into a small carton box that I attached without problem to Prometheus, my long-eared owl. As I send him out into the night, I watched with envy how he spread his wings and soared toward the moon and I wished more than ever I could do the same.

The next day around 4 in the afternoon, first guests started to come to our house, they were bringing gifts and wine and being overly formal. I didn't know anyone so I just shook hands and smiled. It was painful. At 5:30 just when I was about to discreetly disappear into my room, my mum's colleague Mary arrived with her son.

"Hi, I'm Martin Hoffmann." He introduced himself looking around our entrance hall nervously. He was tall and broad-shouldered and had highlights in his dark blond hair.

"Hello, I'm Gwen. Do you want something to drink?" I offered without waiting for an awkward silence.

He nodded and gave me a surprised look. I introduced him to several people on the way to the kitchen; he shook hands with everyone obligingly. Polite smile plastered on his face, perfectly polished manners. I frowned. Who was this guy? According to my mum he was supposed to be a perfect boyfriend material and even though I agreed to my parents' terms it didn't mean I'd go to a patched up date with just anyone they choose for me.

"So you came with your mum?" I shot out when we finally reached the kitchen.

He blinked taken aback by my forward question. I noticed that his deep blue eyes were framed with incredibly long lashes. "Er…yes, my father's out of town."

I opened the fridge and showed him the variety of non-alcoholic drinks to choose from. "Do you go often to parties with your mother?" I continued mercilessly.

"A Coke would be great." He was scanning the content of our fridge, no longer smiling.

I handed him the drink. "The opener is on the table."

"Thank you." He opened his bottle but didn't drink. "And no, I don't go often with my mum." He finished finally looking at me frowning. "I can see we're being pretty forward here so I'll just go straight to the point. I know that you are probably far from excited to go on a date with me, but I already promised my mum I'd asked you out. Otherwise I wouldn't get her off my back." He sighed. "So, _please_, could you consider maybe to go for a coffee with me?"

"You're doing it because of you mother?" I sounded a bit like a CD on a loop, but this bloke was awfully close to his mum.

"Yes." He gaped at me. "She was practically on the verge of nervous breakdown that I don't go out with girls that often, like something was wrong with me. I had to do something." I knew that feeling very well.

"I just don't like to be matched with someone I don't know." I explained my inquisitor behaviour.

"That would make two of us." He smiled at me. "You don't have to say yes, if you don't want to. But I'd really appreciate if you did."

"Here you are!" My mum chose that very moment to enter the kitchen surveying us with a contented smile. "Mr Perkins just gave us tickets to the new film premiere. But as we can't go tomorrow, I was wondering if you two wouldn't want to go?" She beamed at me. I turned to Martin who raised eyebrows at me. Oh, hell. At least film sounded better than coffee. I nodded resignedly.

"We'd be delighted, Mrs Lively." He replied politely to my mum, his spotless smile back on place.

"Perfect, it starts at 4." My mum chimed cheerfully, put two tickets on the table and quickly left the room. I had to admit, she was a true pro. She should quit her job and start a matchmaking agency.

So it happened that the next day I was waiting for Martin Hoffmann to pick me up at 15:30 and take me to see a movie I didn't want to see. My plan was to enjoy the film anyway and go home as soon as it ended. I didn't want to dress up special, as I didn't consider it to be a proper date anyway. So you can imagine my frustration when I entered my room after the breakfast and found a brand new lilac dress on my bed.

"It's an early Christmas present!" My mum chimed from the hall. "You can wear it today!"

I didn't want to. I was never a dress type; they made me feel uncomfortable and half-naked. And I hated lilac; it was Annabelle Hickins' favourite colour. None of this was me – the date, the dress, the colour – but I promised my parents to be normal for them, didn't I? So there I was, sitting nervously at the edge of the bed in my room dressed in an incredibly frilly lilac dress looking like a huge blackberry lollipop.

At 15:16 the doorbell rang just when I was about to put off the bloody dress. If it was Martin he was 14 minutes early. Prick. I heard my mother's hurried steps in the entrance hall and I could vividly imagine her face all lit up with pride and happiness. She patched a muggle date for her witch-daughter.

"Hello, Mrs Lively. Is Gwen home?" I nearly fell off my bed when instead of Martin Hoffmann's polite tones I heard 'Bus' voice. What on Earth was he doing here?

"She's about to leave." My mother replied cheerfully and I rolled my eyes. I immediately got out of my bed and was about to hurry downstairs when I glanced at my reflexion in the mirror – I was squeezed in that bloody lilac dress with my mum's black lacquered pumps on my feet. I cringed, I wished 'Bus didn't have to see me like this.

"Oh, I won't be long then. I just quickly need to talk to her." 'Bus continued the conversation with my mother and in my mind I could see his bewitching smile.

"And who wants to talk to her?" My mum asked matter-of-factly.

I was already at the head of the stairs so I could see 'Bus taking off the hood of his cloak, fully revealing his shining bright green eyes.

"Albus Potter, I'm Gwen's friend from school. We met last summer at your son's wedding, Mrs Lively." This confession was followed by a ringing silence and I felt my stomach clench.

"Oh." My mum uttered finally overcoming the moment of shock. "I don't think it's a good idea. Gwen is really busy now." I felt my cheeks heating up from the embarrassment. I couldn't believe how my mum treated my best friend just because he was a wizard. I quickened my steps to reach the door before my mum would slam them in 'Bus' face.

"It's OK, mum." I smiled at her forcefully. She gave me a long disapproving look and finally left for the kitchen.

"Hello, 'Bus. Come on in." I smiled red-cheeked and led him to the living room. "What brings you here?"

"Hi, Gwen." He replied distractedly clearly still confused by my mother's cold welcome. I felt so ashamed of her. "I -" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what I was wearing, his smile faltered a bit. I wished I could merge with the floor. "…um, nice dress." He croaked uneasily and immediately looked away. He was wearing a long black cloak; there was still snow on his shoulders. Wait a moment…

"How did you get here?" I hurled out when I realised he actually lived at the other end of the UK.

"I flew here."

"You _what_? You _rode _a broom across the _whole country_?" I stared at him in shock. "It's dangerous. You could have fallen-"

"Calm down, will you." He chuckled. "I flew on my dad's motorbike. It's magically modified to fly." He explained nonchalantly and I could only imagine what my parents would do if they heard him now. "It's pretty ancient but safe and surprisingly fast. It took me no time to get here." He grinned at me and fished a huge bag out of his pocket.

"I came to thank you for the gifts you sent and give you yours."

It took me a while to fully understand what he had just said. He travelled several hundred miles on a flying motorbike just to bring me Christmas gifts when he could have just sent them over by an owl. I felt a strong urge to hug him tight. I never hugged him before (although I fantasised about it quite often) and he just seemed so perfectly huggable – with his pink cheeks and wind-blown jet-black hair, his piercing emerald eyes shining brightly. But then I remembered the promise to my parents to be _normal_, and hugging a sexy teenage wizard surely wouldn't fall into that category. So I refrained to simple "thank you".

Then the doorbell rang and I jumped in surprise.

"It must be Martin." I mumbled to myself, not realising I spoke aloud.

"Who's Martin?" 'Bus raised his eyebrows.

"He's… um… he…" I didn't know how to explain what Martin Hoffmann actually was to me without revealing anything about the deal with my parents. And before I could form a coherent sentence, my mum entered the room accompanied by my "date".

"Here, she is! You should hurry or you're going to miss the film!" My mum's high-pitched falsetto pierced my thoughts and I froze. I watched paralysed how 'Bus and Martin shook hands being introduced by my mother. I don't need to mention that she presented Martin as my boyfriend. When 'Bus finally looked at me, his face was mixture of confusion, shock and anger. I knew that if I opened my mouth I'd probably puke so I just mutely stared back at him. Like deer caught in the headlights; like a witch pretending to be _normal_ by wearing a ridiculous lilac dress.

"I'd better go now." 'Bus said softly, then he looked at my mum. "Merry Christmas." And with this he turned on his heel and left me staring after him with the huge bag full of presents still clutched in my hand.

The film was a stupid romantic comedy, the overly sweet kind that gives you toothache. It didn't help to lift my mood. Martin was trying to start the conversation the whole way to and from the cinema but I didn't feel like talking. I was miserable, wanting desperately to be alone. Would it be like this from now on? Me feeling down, wearing ridiculous cloths, and doing things I didn't want to do? Apparently yes. My head started throbbing again.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Martin suddenly spoke in yet another attempt to strike a conversation. We were standing alone at the bus stop waiting for our bus to arrive.

"Huh?" I really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"That bloke at your house. Is he your boyfriend?" It took me a while to actually realise that Martin was talking about 'Bus.

"If he was my boyfriend I wouldn't be here with now, would I?" I retorted angrily. I didn't want to be reminded of the fact that Albus Potter was indeed not my boyfriend and never will be.

"He's got really beautiful eyes." Martin stated absentmindedly and I nodded smiling against my will. "Is he single?" He continued and I frowned.

"Why do _you_ care?"

"It's just that he's… really handsome so I…I was just wondering if he's going out with someone. My… my sister's single so…" Martin stuttered and then turned red. His perfectly polishes mask suddenly gone. I felt that something was really off here. I looked into Martin's pale blue eyes rimmed with those incredibly long eyelashes… Since when were blokes describing each other as _handsome_? Since when they noticed anybody's eyes were beautiful? Martin sounded suspiciously like me when I was describing 'Bus…and then it hit me.

"You are gay, aren't you?" I asked him before I could stop myself. He didn't reply, just put his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat and looked away. "That's why you let your mum organise dates for you, isn't it?" He kept silent. "Why don't you just tell your parents the truth?"

"They're happier like this." He finally whispered shrugging and I suddenly felt a huge wave of sympathy for Martin. He was doing exactly the same stupid thing I was – making his parents happy disregarding his own feelings. So I hugged him.

"I'll be your girlfriend, if you want." I offered after I released him from my grip. I meant it. We were two extremely caring hypocrites who rather lied to their families than hurting them so we could as well help each other. "You know, to get our parents off our backs." He was gaping at me for a long moment and then he nodded.

"Deal." We shook hands and I couldn't help but wonder if I wasn't more Slytherin than Gryffindor with so many secret pacts going on.

By the time we arrived to my house we were chatting animatedly. Having a companion in misery lifted my mood, and loosened Martin's tongue.

"…my mum once caught me wearing her skirt. I was 9 and it was so embarrassing." We both laughed till our stomachs hurt. I realised with satisfaction that in its strange way the evening turned out to be quite liberating giving me a perfect fake boyfriend. Then I spotted the silhouette of my mother in the window behind the curtain. Of course, she had to see the outcome of her effort. I turned to Martin and took his hand. He froze the smile leaving his face immediately.

I nodded my head to the window. "My mum is watching us."

"Oh. Should we …kiss or something?" He leaned to me and whispered conspiratorially.

I pondered the thought for a while. If we were pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend we should as well do it properly. "I guess so."

So he kissed me. It was awkward and short, exactly what you'd expect when a gay kisses a girl.

When we broke apart my mum was no longer at the window.

I smiled at Martin. "Mission accomplished."

He chuckled and released my hand. "Well, then I think it's time to go. I'll call you tomorrow, girlfriend." He winked at me and suddenly I felt a pang of guilt that I wasn't as open to Martin as he was to me. I didn't tell him I was a witch. I couldn't.

"See you." He smiled, waved and was gone.

I sighed and turned to look at my house; now I had to withstand the question bombarding from my mum. Just when I was about to unlock the front door my eyes stopped at a very strange picture - right next to our rose bushes a pair of black leather boots was protruding out of thin air. I'd recognise these boots anywhere.

"Bus', is that you?" I asked into the darkness, feeling slightly stupid talking to a pair of shoes.

I could hear a silent curse and then the rest of 'Bus revealed itself from under the invisibility cloak.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked sheepishly.

"Your boots were showing." I couldn't help to laugh. 'Bus cursed again. "Why exactly are you hiding in our rose bushes?"

"I wanted to know you are safe." He admitted awkwardly and even in the dark I could see he was blushing.

"You were spying on me?" I couldn't resist teasing him.

"I didn't like this Martin bloke so I waited here for you to see if you're ok. And I can see you're perfectly fine." It was so sweet and for the second time that evening I felt a strong urge to hug him. Why was he making it so hard to act _normal _around him?

He searched my face. "What's going on, Gwen?" I stopped smiling. I tried to avoid his gaze but as usual I couldn't avert my eyes from his.

"First you recall the New Year's Eve, and your mother acts like I have a contagious disease, and then you're wearing _dress_ and are _kissing_ muggles. Something's going on and I don't know what. So please help me." He requested bitterly.

I knew he'd figure it out eventually but wasn't expecting it to be so soon. I opened my mouth to tell him the truth only to realise I didn't know what it was. If I told 'Bus what I promised my parents to do, if I confessed I just kissed my gay-pretend-to-be-boyfriend it would just sound ridiculous. It was too surreal and I still didn't manage to wrap my head around what happened in the past couple of days so I wasn't sure I was able to explain to anyone else.

"Everything's just fine. You should go. Your family must be already worried." I said softly finally looking away from him. He didn't move an inch. For what felt like eternity we stood in silence listening to creaking of our old chestnut tree. Then I heard him sigh and dared to look. He was watching the branches waving in the wind, and seemed so sad. I felt my heart clench.

"Don't worry about me, Bus'." I heard myself saying. "I'll be fine."

He turned his emerald eyes to me; they were shining eerily in the dark, and then I felt his hand on mine placing something cold on my palm. It turned out to be a pocket mirror with beautiful engraved silver cover. "This is a two-way mirror. I have the other one. If you'd need to speak to me, if you'd need any help, just say my name to the mirror and we could see and talk to each other." He explained softly. I smiled at him gratefully, unable to speak any more as a large lump formed in my throat, and placed the mirror carefully in the pocket of my coat. 'Bus was my best friend, and I knew he'd do anything for me as I would do for him, but he couldn't help me this time, and it made my heart ache. He smiled sadly and for the second time that day he turned and left me watching his retreating form until I couldn't see it anymore in the dark.

I was cold but didn't want to go inside yet, so I sat on the concrete steps in front of our house. This was always my refuge, the place where nobody could touch me. There I usually cried my loneliness away. I sat there now; hidden from the street lamps light by huge creaking brunches of our old chestnut tree, and the childhood memories started washing over me once more. I was 5 again and Margaret Smith stomped my teddy bear into the mud; I was 7 and nobody came to my birthday party; I was 9 and they laughed at me at school for my mousy grey hair. The scenes were flicking through my mind like a silent movie but they all felt so distant now and for the first time they didn't make me bitter. The feelings of humiliation and injustice being finally washed away. I had my own problems to solve now, no need to dwell on the past childish ones that were long gone. Isn't it what adults do? I looked up at the blinking stars and realized with choking certainty that's what growing up must feel like. In the distance I heard a roar of a motorbike. A falling star crossed the night sky and I wished my old happy life back. I should have known that these wishes never come true, as the very next day turned out to be the worst in my life.

I can remember everything I did that Christmas morning, how I found my presents at the foot of my bed but didn't feel like opening them, how the breakfast tasted, how we chatted with my parents about nothing in particular, how the phone rang, how my mum picked it up, how she listened and then how she fainted. My father jumped immediately to help her and I took the phone to reply to whoever was calling and made my mum pass out.

"'allo? 'allo?" A female voice with strong French accent kept asking.

"Hello, who is this?" I was already angry with the person for what she did to my mother.

"Zis is St Laurent 'ospital. Monsieur Lively is 'ere. 'e 'ad an accident."

"Is he alright? What happened?" Now I understood my mum's reaction as my knees buckled and I had to grab the wall for support.

At the other end of the line the woman's voice hesitated and then said. "It iz not good. You should come." That was the last clear memory I have of that Christmas day. Everything became hazy and frantic afterwards - packing, taking a taxi, comforting my sobbing mum, running around the airport, watching the sunset above the clouds… The next coherent thing I can recall again is standing in the corridor of the St Laurent Hospital listening to a Swiss doctor describing to us what happened - how my brother and his wife got surprised by a massive avalanche while hiking, how they were lucky that the mountain rescue found them really quickly, Eileen got out just with several broken bones and a light concussion but my brother's state was pretty serious as he severely injured his head and if he wouldn't wake up in the next 48 hours he's highly unlikely to wake up at all.

To me it all sounded like a bad joke. My brother, the ultimate survivor, the embodiment of luck and life was in a grave danger? No way, it simply must be a huge misunderstanding. But my hope burst like a soap bubble as soon as I saw his battered form lying on a metal hospital bed, his swollen and bruised face wildly contrasting with the white hospital sheets. The sight chilled me to the bone. Declan, who had always been an endless source of energy and support for me, was now depending with his life on a support of countless tubes and beeping machines. A wave of panic washed over me. Does everything have to change during this bloody Christmas? Do I have to loose everything that keeps me sane? My mum started sobbing again. And I felt the walls of that sterile hospital room suddenly closing on me. My heart clenched and without realizing it I was running. I was running down the corridor not caring about colliding with other people on the way, the smell of disinfectants was filling my lungs, my legs started hurting, but I couldn't care less. I wanted to run as far as I could not having a clue where I was heading. Finally I reached the cold air and the chill made me stop. I leaned on the fence of the park in front of the hospital, panting heavily. It was dark and cold; the crispy white snow was sparkling in the moonlight. I was confused and desperate and lost. I needed someone to talk to, someone to tell me what to do, because I didn't trust my own decisions anymore. I was ashamed of my weakness; I should have been strong and brave for the sake of my parents but I couldn't. There was no strength left in me. Absentmindedly I fished out of my pocket the tiny mirror 'Bus gave me and stared desperately at the reflexion of the stars above me. They were surveying me disapprovingly and I felt small and helpless. I needed help. I needed 'Bus. And so I did the one thing I promised myself I'd never do – I said his name to the mirror.

Nothing happened.

I felt hot tears streaming down my face, a new wave of panic gripping my stomach – what if somehow the connection was broken, what if he lost his mirror when he was flying back home, what if he'd never reply.

"'Bus, are you there?" I pleaded staring at the blurred reflexion of my own teary face. I was alone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to stop the tears.

"Gwen? Are you alright?" I opened my eyes and to my huge relief saw 'Bus' surprised face watching me from the mirror.

"No, I'm not." I admitted trying to smile but failing miserably.

"What happened? Did anyone hurt you?" He was instantly alert. I looked into his mesmerizing emerald eyes - my sacred haven, my shining beacon of hope in times of troubles – and I told him everything. The Chocolate Frog incident, the promise to my parents, my brother's accident. I was talking fast and probably didn't make much sense. I couldn't control my thoughts anymore, as they were frantically buzzing in my head.

"…and they say that he might not wake up at all." I was taking deep shuddering breaths trying to fight the tears from governing me completely. I was failing miserably. "I don't- know- what- to do." I finally succumbed to sobs.

I can't remember what he said to that, whatever it was it caused him to be standing at the door of my brother's room in the St Laurent Hospital 3 hours later. His long black cloak, patched leather satchel and muddy boots strikingly contrasting with the white sterility of the hospital corridor.

"You came!" I exclaimed gratefully at the sight of him and I thanked almighty Merlin for making my parents leave to fetch something to eat.

"How're you doing?" 'Bus studied my face and I felt a sudden burning wave of shame for my previous outburst to the mirror.

"I'm fine. But he's not." I looked at the still torso of my brother, the machines next to his bed rhythmically beeping and blinking.

"And that's why I'm here." 'Bus smiled at me pulling a wand out of his pocket.

"You can do that?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll try. But I need help." He pointed his wand at the door muttering "Muffliato."

"Sure, I'll do anything."

"I didn't mean you, Gwen." He smiled. "I was trying to bring here Healers from St Mungo's but nobody wanted to come. That's why it took me so long to get here. They're afraid 'cause it's against the law. They are forbidden to heal Muggles unless their injury is caused by magic. It was a nightmare." He was unpacking his satchel, placing strangely shaped bottles on the table next to my brother's bed. "But then I managed to persuade one to guide me through the whole process of healing your brother. He wouldn't be doing it himself so no law breaking here and I didn't take the Healer's Vow so no law breaking here either. Well, at least not of this law." He was now examining carefully my brother's head and face. "I gave him my two-way mirror so now I need to borrow yours. Like that he can look at your brother properly. But we need to be quick - the Confundus charm I placed on your parents and the nurses will wear off in about an hour and nobody can see what we are doing."

"You Confunded my parents? Why am I not surprised." No wonder they had such a sudden need to go buy something to eat. I chuckled, forgetting for a moment the gravity of the situation. I was about to help 'Bus do _magic_ to save my brother possibly breaking several wizard laws in the process – it felt like an energy booster.

I watched as 'Bus polished the two-way mirror and spoke to it. "Clive, are you there?"

A deep male voice replied. "Hello, Albus. I'm ready when you are."

'Bus took out his wand again and with one smooth wave he stuck the mirror to his forehead so that Clive's eyes were now staring from 'Bus' head seeing whatever 'Bus was seeing.

"Carefully remove the bandages, will you?" The Healer commanded and 'Bus did as he was told. I stared with horror at Declan's head. Half of it was shaved revealing huge stitches - tiny drop of blood was oozing from one them. My knees buckled and I had to sit on the nearest chair. "Sweet Merlin, that's terrible! Why do Muggles have to cut in everyone." I heard Clive's voice and I held my breath. _Please_ save him.

"What should we do?" 'Bus asked determinedly.

"Well, first you have to remove him from all of this beeping stuff he's stuck to." 'Bus turned to me nervously, his face pale as a sheet of paper. "The machines are supporting his life now, aren't they?" I nodded. "And if we disconnect him, it would mean immediate life threat to him, wouldn't it?" I nodded again. "Brilliant. In this case, Clive, you have to tell me everything before so I don't lose time after I cut him off." And so Clive started explaining and 'Bus was skilfully preparing particular bottles according the instructions, his face screwed with concentration. After what seemed like hours to me, he finally finished his preparations and turned to face me. "One last question. If we disconnect the machines, will it cause any alarm?"

"Yes, I guess the nurses and doctors would know and come immediately."

"OK, so I need you to distract them."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Try this." He fished out of his pocket suspiciously looking little bag and threw it to me. "It's Peruvian Instant Darkening Powder. You just need to drop it at several places to create an absolute darkness. And use this to be able to get back here as you won't be able to see a thing either." He threw me a small ball of string. "I'll need about 15 minutes."

I nodded and smiled nervously attaching one end of the string to the door nob.

"Please, take care of him." I gave my brother one last look, took a deep breath and left the room.

The corridor was empty and silent. I sneaked my way to the nurses' office. Two nurses were sitting there with their backs to me watching tiny TV at the table in front them. I felt my hands getting sweaty, I never had a good aim when throwing things and I prayed to almighty Merlin to make this time an exception. No such luck. When I took a handful of the powder and aimed at the TV table I hit one of the nurses in the head instead, inhaling myself a healthy dose of the powder in the process.

The darkness spread immediately but I could barely hear the nurses shrieking as I started coughing violently and my eyes watering. I could hear hurried steps on the corridor – someone heard the shrieks and came to help. I took another handful of the powder and threw it in merlin-knows-what direction, trying not to breathe this time. I couldn't see a thing but I could hear voices – someone close behind me was calling something in French - I didn't understand what it was but from the tone of it he was probably cursing. I took a careful step pulling on the string to guide me back. The alarm started. I stopped, my heart beating frantically in my chest. This was it - 'Bus disconnected Declan from the life support. In my head I could clearly see my brother's face, all blotched and bruised and I willed him to be strong, to survive for me. More people were approaching. I let the string guide me several more steps then someone collided with me and I fell to the floor landing on my face. I could taste blood in my mouth. And then I heard my mum cry out.

"What is happening?! My son! I have to get to my son!" She started crying again.

I knew she was close to me now, I could feel it. I also knew that my brother's room was still far away and that more people were coming. I wanted more than anything to console her but I had to get back.

"I'm sorry, mum. I can't let you see him now." I muttered under my breath, she couldn't hear me but for some reason I needed to say it. I took the last handful of the powder and threw it in the vague direction of all the voices and steps. More shrieks followed. I got up to my arms and legs and started crawling my way onwards hoping that my intuition would guide me in the right direction. It felt like I had crawled miles before I could feel the floor vibrate. I knew I was on the right track as the closer I got the more intense it was. All the magic made the hair at the back of my neck stand up. Finally I could feel the door at the left side of me - my brother's room. I found the handle and opened it.

A bright blue light blinded me instantly. I blinked quickly to get my eyes back to focus. 'Bus was standing above my brother reciting incantations; his hand performing complicated movements with his wand. The blue light was emitting from a crystal that resided on the top of Declan's battered head. I just sat there on the floor not daring to move afraid I might accidently interrupt the magic if I did. The floor was gently buzzing beneath me and I concentrated all my might to one single wish – let my brother be alright. And then the light was gone, 'Bus stopped talking and let his hand fall numbly at his side. He was panting heavily, staring intently at my brother's limp body.

"Great job, man. You did what you could, the rest is up to him now." The Healer's voice boomed from the mirror on 'Bus forehead and I jumped surprised completely forgetting he was there the whole time.

"So he's going to be ok?" I beeped hopefully, scrambling to my feet to look closer at Declan.

'Bus turned his head to me in surprise as if realising for the first time I was back in the room as well. "I hope so."

My brother's face was no longer swollen nor bruised. If it weren't for the half-shaved head he'd look like he was having an afternoon nap. Even the stitches were gone. He stirred and sighed. I couldn't believe it. "You saved him." I turned to look at 'Bus who was watching me wearily.

He smiled and I could feel something heavy lifting off of my heart. An overwhelming sensation spread through my body – relief, gratitude, and refreshing freedom. I went to 'Bus and hugged him with all my might. I couldn't care less about being normal anymore. Magic had just saved my brother's life and in an ultimate way it saved mine too. After a surprised moment 'Bus hugged me back entwining his arm around me. It was amazing to have him so close to me, feeling his heartbeat. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling deeply his scent. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't mention it." I chuckled and felt him smiling into my hair.

"I hate to ruin your lovey-dovey moment but you should probably do something about the machines or Muggles would freak out." Clive's voice commented from somewhere above me. Reluctantly I broke away from 'Bus and looked around – the sheets were heavily stained from some unidentifiable multi-coloured mud, the floor was littered with tiny shattered bottles, some of them still spitting around dangerously looking liquids.

"Not to mention all the mess." I looked up at 'Bus incredulously. "What the hell were you doing here?"

"Having a party." He winked at me, pulled out his wand and with few smooth waves of it he cleaned the whole room. "I'll leave those things to you though." He pointed to the machines that were hooting and flashing angrily next to my brother's bed. I sighed.

"Right."

I placed the respirator back on Declan's face, reattached the dropping funnels to the cannulas in my brother's hands, while 'Bus re-bandaged his head. As soon as we put everything back to the state it was before (except for my brother of course), bid farewell to Clive and the machines started their beeping symphony again, my parents along with two nurses and a doctor burst through the door.

"Declan, darling! Are you alright?!" My mum threw herself on the bed clasping my brother's hand between hers.

"Excusez-moi, Madame." A nurse passed by my mother to control the machines, while the other started checking my brother. The doctor surveyed both of them, then observed closely my brother still looking into the file of records he brought with him. Until several minutes later he sat on the nearest chair shaking his head vehemently.

"C'est incroyable." He scratched his neck. For a while it seemed he's not aware of the whole room watching him not daring to move a muscle, but then he turned to my puzzled parents. "Zis young man waz in a critical condition and now it lookz like 'e iz completely 'ealthy."

"What?" My dad was looking at the poor medicine man as if was crazy.

"Your zon will be ok." The doctor stated simply.

"I don't understand it." My father stared back at him clearly confused.

"Neither do I, Monsieur Lively." The doctor smiled, got up and left the room closely followed by both nurses.

The ringing silence that spread after this little scene was interrupted by a yawn from my brother who stirred in his bed. My mum yelped in surprise. He opened his eyes blinking wildly and was about to run his head through his hair only to find that he couldn't.

"What's going on here?" He asked sleepily. "And why is everyone staring at me as if I was a ghost?" I couldn't help to laugh. My brother was back.

My mum was started crying again, hugging Declan. "I forbid you to ever going anywhere close to a mountain." She squealed and I saw my father wiping a tear as well.

I could feel 'Bus moving behind me and when I turned he was already on his way out of the room. I caught up with him in the corridor.

"Wait!" I took his hand and turned him to look at me.

"I'd better _Obliviate_ the doctor and nurses. Besides you need your family moment." He smiled at me.

I looked into his mesmerizing eyes and wondered what I'd do without him. I owed him my sanity, my happiness and now even my brother's life.

"Thank you." I wanted to say but someone else beat me to it. My mum. "It was you, wasn't it? You saved my son's life, didn't you?"

'Bus didn't say anything. He just stared at the woman who treated him like a criminal just 2 days ago and who was now watching him with eyes filled with affection.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you. And I'm sorry I thought magic was evil." I knew that now she was talking to me as well. "I was afraid and I was wrong. Please accept my apology." She offered her hand to 'Bus and he shook it.

My brother was released from hospital the very same day looking healthier than ever. 'Bus attempted to heal also Eileen's broken bones but didn't manage it as the Swiss Auror Squad came to arrest him for performing magic in front of Muggles to provide unauthorised Muggle healing while being under-aged unqualified Healer. Not to mention causing a ruckus in the biggest Muggle hospital in the region. If it wasn't for Harry Potter who came to collect his son and placated the Head of the Swiss Auror Squad, 'Bus would have probably winded up in local wizard prison. Protected by the authority of his internationally famous dad he was released with just a ministry warning and was grounded for the rest of the holidays. At SAS headquarters Harry Potter was embodiment of an authoritative angry father, the true Head of British Auror Department, but when he was taking 'Bus home I couldn't help but notice how proud he really was of his son. And I was proud as well.

That Christmas taught me more about my family, my friend and myself than all of my life till then. I know now that I shouldn't change for anyone ever, that people who love me would love me the way I am, eventually. I had to learn it hard way but, hey, nobody's perfect. Although I think my family and friends are pretty close.


	8. Chapter 8

In my life I learnt that changes usually come uninvited and therefore much unexpected. Whenever I thought I had everything figured out, all problems are finally solved and nothing can surprise me - that was the very moment that turned my life upside down. And it happened also a week before Valentine's Day in my 5th year. I had just barely managed to recover from my traumatic Christmas and was looking forward to a peaceful Hogsmead weekend hopefully spent with Potter-Weasley clan, as majority of us were dateless at that time.

I can still recall every tiny detail of that potentially peaceful afternoon. I was happily cuddled in a comfy armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room with a copy of _Transfigure for fun!_; the rays of winter sun were lazily licking the worn out patterns of the carpet on the floor and I was slowly starting to doze off. And it was exactly this sleepy moment James and Fred chose to barge in at the speed of light both laughing hysterically. Seeing them in that state was never a good sign as it usually meant they chose another unfortunate guinea pig for one of their numerous inventions. This time was no exception.

"What happened?" I croaked groggily from my armchair.

"You gonna…. LOVE it!" James was the first who succeeded to squeeze a coherent sentence between his fits of laughter. "We managed to sneak our newest potion to Stomper!"

"What kind of potion?" I straightened up in the chair preparing myself for the whole horror to be revealed. A vivid image of Helena Stomper forming in my head: a Gryffindor 6th year, about 7 feet tall with the musculature of a well-built troll. Her distinct way of walking made everybody aware of her arrival long before she actually appeared. I didn't know any other girl who fitted her name so literally.

"_Hiccup potion_, my dad's newest invention." Fred wiped the tears of laughter off his cheeks with a sleeve of his jumper looking at me excitedly no doubt expecting me to react the same way he just did.

"And what does it do?" I asked feebly already knowing the answer.

"It makes you hiccup! Duh!" 'Bus' older brother shot at me impatiently.

Fred elbowed James out of the way making him land rather unceremoniously on the sofa by the fireplace. "Well, obviously, it makes you hiccup quite violently for several hours." Fred explained again beaming at me.

"And you gave it to Helena Stomper?" They both nodded. "And you seriously think it's funny?" I imagined poor Stomper as she's hiccoughing at the Great Hall making the whole Gryffindor table quake.

"Merlin, it's just a prank, G! Keep your panties on, will you?" James crossed his arms angrily only to be smacked on the head by Fred.

"Do you even realize what you've done? Stomper doesn't have any friends as it is. Everyone is mocking her for looking like a troll. And now you give them another reason to pick on her!" I felt now angrier than if they used the potion on me. Helena Stomper was neither strikingly beautiful nor particularly eloquent person, but she was nice and harmless. From the few conversations I had with her I could tell she was pathologically shy, introverted girl who, for obvious reasons, preferred the company of plants to the human one.

"I didn't realize that." Fred admitted softly.

"Yeah, cause you've obviously never been bullied." I tossed my copy of _Transfigure for fun!_ on the table and stood up. I couldn't sit and listen to those two any longer. Fred was staring at me, his chocolate brown eyes boring into mine with surprising intensity. I had to look away. "Where's Stomper now?"

James frowned at me. "She'd probably be at the greenhouses. I can see her there all the time. Are you planning to console her?"

"No, I'm going to take her to the Hospital Wing…"

"It's too dangerous." Fred interrupted me. "At her current state she'll probably stomp you to death."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." I rolled my eyes at him and started walking towards the portrait hole, but Fred took my forearm and turned me back to him.

"I mean it. Stay here. I'm going." He proclaimed resolutely. Too stunned for words I let him lead me back to my armchair.

"Wish me luck!" He winked at me – all his previous seriousness gone - and without another word he left me staring after him in shock.

Not more than one hour later we all met again – as the whole Potter-Weasley clan (minus 'Bus who had to serve yet another detention with _Kraken_ for calling him "an old pervert") came to visit Fred at the Hospital Wing where he ended up after Stomper indeed stomped on him – leaving basically all bones in his right foot shattered. He was watching us cheerfully as we encircled his bed; he was clearly enjoying all the attention. The usually silent infirmary was now echoing with rhythmical bangs and snores provided by Stomper lying at the opposite end of the room. _Hiccup potion_ was stubbornly resistant to all of the usual antidotes and Mrs Merryfeather's attempt to relieve poor Helena Stomper by feeding her _Slumber potion_ proved rather inefficient, as Stomper didn't stop hiccupping even in her sleep.

"Look, that's what'd have happened to you, if I hadn't stopped you." Fred pointed proudly at his bandaged leg. "I'm in a great pain right now, you know." He grinned at me.

"I can see that." I couldn't help but smile.

"I think you owe me." Fred continued bluntly.

"Really, how so?"

"I think you should compensate for all the trauma I've been through." He pretended to pout. I was suspecting this much; Fred's streaks of goodwill usually weren't for free. But I had to admit that having his foot smashed must be pretty unpleasant experience and even though it was primarily his own fault I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Ok, then. What do you want?" I sighed resignedly.

"Go with me to Hogsmead next weekend."

"You mean like a date?" I teased jokingly feeling stupid just voicing out something so absurd.

"Yes." Fred nodded solemnly. I chuckled feebly looking around for help. Nobody was laughing. The whole room fell grave silent as if even Helena Stomper understood the gravity of the situation and managed to hold in her hiccups. Was this some kind of collective prank? I studied their faces, but everybody looked exactly like I felt – shell-shocked. I always suspected that Fred was rather fond of me but I never thought it was date-serious. He was now giving me the same intense look as an hour ago, and I could feel my cheeks slowly turning scarlet. I was unable to produce a sound.

"You don't have to look so excited, you know." Fred commented bitterly.

"I…I just… you… you surprised me." I stuttered. I really liked Fred, he was a great friend and fun to be around, but I simply never considered him as a romantic interest. Could I see him that way now? I didn't know. I just needed more time.

"It's not like I asked you to marry me, you know. Forget it, ok? It's no big dea…"

"Please, let me think about it." I interrupted him quietly. I avoided his gaze and turned to leave. The rest of the group was staring at me, each of them in different stage of shock depending on how fast his or her brain managed to process the whole affair; with the exception of Lily who looked on the verge of tears and James who was piercing Fred with furious glares. When I was leaving the room Helena Stomper started hiccupping again.

I wandered aimlessly around the school until it got dark. I remembered longingly how just a year ago school life used to be carefree and funny, unlike now I didn't have to solve dilemmas and feel awkward and confused all the time. Could somebody please tell me what's going on? Why do the wrong blokes fall for me? Not that Fred was completely wrong. I tried to imagine various scenarios of him and me being alone, holding hands, and even kissing. To my surprise none of these scenes scared me, on the contrary I expected it to be a lot of fun, like everything I'd done with him so far. If I couldn't have 'Bus – Fred was the second best option – he was funny, smart, easy to talk to, sometimes a bit too mischievous, reckless and overconfident but over all a brilliant companion. I genuinely liked him, and I enjoyed his company even though it provided me with spasms of laughter rather than butterflies in my stomach. But one thing still terrified me: what would happen to our relationship in case it doesn't work out? Can friends go out and still remain friends? What if I'd hurt him like I hurt Robbie? I wouldn't be able to live with it. In times of doubt I'd normally turn to 'Bus for help but not this time. I couldn't bring myself to discuss with him my love life, even less when his cousin was involved.

When I returned to Gryffindor Common Room I still didn't know what should I do, but one thing I knew for sure – I wanted to talk the whole affair through with Fred, no matter what the outcome would be. And this time the fate was in my favour. The room was almost deserted except for 2 figures – one slouched on the sofa by the fireplace was James and the other sleeping on a windowsill at the opposite corner of the room turned out to be Fred, rather uncharacteristically separated from his mental twin.

I approached Fred carefully. He woke up at my arrival and looked up in surprise. "What are you doing in my room, G?" He mumbled groggily clearly still half-asleep.

"We're in the Common Room and I need to talk to you." That efficiently brought him back to consciousness.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?" I asked quietly glancing in James' direction.

"Sure." Fred grinned, took out his wand and pointed it at James. Then his grin broadened as he bellowed: "AVADA…!" I could see James giving him middle finger, then getting up angrily and leaving the room.

"Well…" I started unsure of how to continue.

"Yes?" Fred scanned my face expectantly.

"I… I really like you. When I'm with you I feel good and happy." I blurted out without thinking.

He nodded confidently in agreement. "I know, you just can't help yourself. But?"

"But what?" I asked puzzled.

"If you start like that there just must be a _but_, correct?"

I sighed. "I'm scared of losing you as a friend. You know, if we… if it didn't work out." I admitted surprised at how easily I could discuss these things with Fred.

"Is that all?" He asked surprised as if my fears were not enough of reason to worry.

"Yes."

"Well, then we just have to make it work, don't we?" He grinned at me confidently, and ruffled my hair. "Next Saturday, I'll pick you up at 10." Then he stretched, yawned and got up. "I'm going to bed. I'd take you with me but James'd probably complain." He winked at me and with a cheerful 'Goodnight' left me staring after him unsure of what had just happened.

Did I just agree to go out with him? I wasn't sure if it made me excited or terrified. I spent the whole day pondering all possibilities and scenarios and here he was solving the problem in a matter of seconds. Typical Fred. I couldn't suppress a chuckle. Maybe I should follow his example and stop overthinking everything. Maybe he's just the right partner for me – someone who'd make my life less troublesome and more carefree. I stood up, stretched and yawned. I smiled. Next Saturday at 10, I'll be ready.

But already the very next morning showed that the way to next Saturday would be long and extremely bumpy. As I entered the Great Hall for breakfast and spotted among others Fred chatting animatedly with 'Bus, an iron grip took hold of my stomach and all blood left my face – I realized desperately that I wanted to be the one to tell 'Bus about my love life news. Even though it wouldn't be a big deal to him, it certainly meant a lot to me.

I stumbled to the table, my gaze fixed on 'Bus' smiling face. Did he know already? And how was I going to tell him?

"Ah, the apple of my eye, the love of my life…!" Fred saw me first, grinned and patted the seat next to him. The blood came back to my face in one massive wave as I shot Fred a mortified look. It didn't faze him; on the contrary he smirked and pulled me to the seat next to him. "I saved you some treacle tarts, Hugo practically inhaled all the rest of them. Let me fill your plate for you." Fred offered cheerfully. I wanted to thank him or send him to hell (wasn't quite sure what I wanted more) but I didn't trust my voice so I just mutely stared at him. How could he be so casual about that?

"What's going on with you two?" 'Bus inquired smiling amusedly. I froze. He still didn't know…

"We're going out." Fred replied matter-of-factly before I could even organize my thoughts. I felt like weeping. 'Bus on the contrary started laughing hysterically and after a moment of shocked silence the rest of the clan joined in.

"I'm glad it amused you so much although personally I don't see what's so funny about it. Do _you_, G?" Fred concluded after the laughter subsided. I just hypnotised my spoon. "By the way, don't count us in for Valentine's, we've got our own plans." He finished, then turned to me with a fork full of fried eggs. "Can I feed you?"

But I didn't listened to him, I watched in paralysed awe as 'Bus' smile froze and turned to stone. His emerald eyes, now wide with shock, were flicking from Fred to me and back again.

"You… you …two? … when?" He stuttered weakly.

"Last night." I squeaked quickly. At least this thing I wanted to say myself.

"Wow. Nice. Um, …yeah." 'Bus looked down at his plate, blinked several times, and when he looked up again he was smiling.

"Yeah."

Fred was watching us curiously. "Are we talking in monosyllables now?" He grinned and pointed at my plate. "Eat. Now."

My body switched to autopilot, I bowed my head, picked up a spoon and put some food in my mouth. Like a robot I started chewing, unable to swallow. I didn't know what I was eating; all I knew was that everyone fell silent and stopped doing whatever they were doing. I could feel their eyes boring into my forehead. It was nothing like I imagined it. It was terrifying. I didn't expect that dating someone from _the Clan_ would make me feel like an ant under a magnifying glass. I was also slightly disappointed that 'Bus seemed to take in the news so easily. Rather selfishly I expected him to be at least a bit jealous.

And so the school week started. Luckily most of the tension diffused as all Weasleys overcame the initial shock and congratulated us, Roxanne was the most enthusiastic about me dating her brother and even offered to help me pick up the right underwear for the Valentine's (that quite scared me). The Potters however seemed to take the news a lot worse: although 'Bus wished us all the best, James and Lily who were normally very close to me, now exhibited rather hostile behaviour. What bothered me most however were the classes. I didn't share them with Fred, as he was 2 years above me, and so I hoped to have some time to clear my head and come to terms with the fact that the two of us were actually going out. No such luck. Fred still managed to send me messages and jokes (via school owls), and during breaks between classes he regularly produced Patronus (a rather suave looking monkey) to make me company when he wasn't available. It made me painfully self-conscious and embarrassed. Nobody dared to mock me openly as I was one of _the Cools_, now dating another _Cool_, but I could hear girls gossiping about me in bathrooms and giving me nasty looks in the corridors. According to them I didn't deserve such a wonderful bloke. And it didn't help that 'Bus started avoiding me. When I wanted to talk to him he was suddenly in a hurry, after each lecture he sprang out of the classroom before I could join him, and he paired up with Rose in Potions and Herbology. The final blow came when I asked him to tutor me in DADA (where after mid-term exams I was threatened to be failed if I didn't improve quickly) and he sent James instead.

"Where's 'Bus?" I asked puzzled.

"He can't come. So, what don't you understand?" James asked matter-of-factly.

"He can't come? Why?" I could feel anger building up in me.

"Who knows."

"Why didn't he tell me before?"

"Look, I'm as happy about it as you are. Do you want to study DADA or not!? 'Cause if you need a relationship councillor, go to Roxanne, not me!" James barked at me angrily. I cringed. The last few days, since I started going out with Fred, he hardly spoke to me and whenever our eyes met I had the distinct feeling he was sending curses my way.

"Wow, you really hate me." I exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you would mind so much."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Mind what?"

"Fred and I. It's not like I want to take him from you, you know." I tried to smile but froze mid-way as I was met with a livid expression.

"You really don't get it, do you?" James's dark brown eyes were burning holes into me, and with his flaring nostrils he looked like a raging dragon. I wished I could merge with the floor. "Merlin, that's ridiculous. You're idiots, both of you." He sighed his anger dissipating. "If you want to know what's wrong, just ask my brother, will you?" And with that he left me confused as ever.

I found 'Bus half an hour later on the pitch - dodging Bludgers shot at him rather inexpertly by Scorpius Malfoy.

"I didn't know we had a Quidditch practice, _Captain_." I commented acidly. To my satisfaction 'Bus turned red immediately.

"You don't!" Scorpius laughed and waved at me enthusiastically. "Al's helping me with training. I want to try out for Slytherin Quidditch team next year."

"Friend in need is friend indeed." I smiled pointedly at 'Bus. "I won't disturb you then." I turned to leave.

"Wait!" 'Bus landed smoothly next to me. "Scorp was pretty desperate. It's really important for him to impress Rose, you know."

"HEY!" Scorpius who also landed few feet away from us turned scarlet. I just rolled my eyes – like being good at Quidditch can impress Rose Weasley. He'd have to win a Nobel Prize to achieve that.

"Of course. Because failing in DADA is just a joke to me." I crossed my arms.

"I sent James instead, he's far better than I am." 'Bus offered feebly.

"Yeah, and during his 5-minute bellowing he was very useful to me."

"He yelled at you?" 'Bus frowned.

"He doesn't particularly like me these days. But that's not the point. The point is that you are avoiding me and I want to know _why_!" I finally snapped. I was tired of playing hide-and-seek with him; I was exhausted from all the embarrassing scenes from the past week. I missed chatting with 'Bus till dawn, our studying sessions in the library. I missed his smile. So if he was avoiding me, he'd better have a really good reason for it. Much better than 'I wanted to give you and Fred some space'.

"I just wanted to give you and Fred some space. When you're …you know." He started subconsciously sweeping the muddy ground with his Firebolt 2.0.

"So you don't want to work with me in Potions because you're giving Fred and I some space, right? What's the point? He's not even our _classmate_!" I burst out angrily.

"That's not it! I suck at Potions, I needed Rose to help me." 'Bus protested avoiding my eyes.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "_Oh_, so you didn't tutor me 'cause you'd be interfering, right? So James tutoring me is ok but not you?"

"I told you I was helping Scorp…" He kicked away a piece of mud, still looking anywhere but at me. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. This conversation was just ridiculous. 'Bus who was brilliant at every subject including Potions, who didn't mind interfering into my relationship with Robbie all the time, and who like his brother was on perfect terms with his cousin Fred was trying to feed me these poor excuses. What was going on? Only few weeks ago, 'Bus flew all over Britain just to give me Christmas gifts, he broke several wizard laws to help me save my brother, and now he wouldn't even look at me. I felt deceived, and helpless.

"You know what, I don't care. If you don't want to see me, _fine_. I won't force you." I could feel hot tears streaming down my face and I was angry with myself for being so weak.

"Don't cry, _please_." 'Bus whispered, and for the first time in a week he looked at me - his eyes boring into mine with the familiar intensity that could warm me from head to toes. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you." He raised his hand to wipe the tears off of my cheek but stopped midway.

"Then why? Did I do something?" I desperately wanted to know why he was distancing himself. It was a first time he'd acted like that so something must really be bothering him. He was my best friend; and I knew we could go through anything together. He helped me countless times and now I wanted to help him. I reached out and took his hand in mine.

He shook his head slowly staring at our hands. "You didn't do anything." He intertwined his fingers with mine. "I just… with you…" He took a deep and looked back at me, his eyes were now like two deep pools pulling me in with irresistible magnetism. "What I'm trying to say is that I - ", but he was interrupted by a loud bang. We both jumped and looked around to find the source of the noise – it turned out to be Scorpius who finally managed to put the fiercely protesting Bludger back into its box.

"Done!" He smiled victoriously. "Sorry, I… I'd better dash." He pointed towards the castle and started walking swiftly away; his silver-blond locks wildly dancing in the wind. I couldn't suppress a smile. Scorpius was a fair example that not every Slytherin has to be an autocratic, cold-blooded snob. It was true that he tended to use his charms to manipulate people into doing things for him that he was too lazy to do himself, but he always managed to make them feel happy about it. He was also capable, no doubt subconsciously, to diffuse the tension by his unwavering head-in-air optimistic attitude. This time was no exception. I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my cloak and chuckled feeling like the drama and desperation of the whole situation somehow disappeared. I was standing here alone with 'Bus holding his hand and looking into his eyes. Nothing else mattered.

I smiled at him and confessed the feeling that was weighting on me for the past week. "I missed you." He smiled back at me with his signature-dazzling grin, squeezing my hand. "You're my best friend." And nothing could go wrong because he was by my side.

"I know." He let go of my hand. "And I always will be."


End file.
